


Розовая книга радости

by Madoshi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Reality, Angst, Assisted Suicide, Canon Compliant, Cults, Extremism, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Forced Suicide, Healing, Humor, Lance (Voltron) is a Ray of Sunshine, Lots of Monte-Negro inspired scenery, M/M, Memoirs, Mind Control, Minor Character Death, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Politics, Post-Canon, Religion, Return of the paladins, Romance, Smut, There's A Tag For That
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi
Summary: Через два года регулярного перечитывания Кит наконец понял, о чем Лэнс написал в своих мемуарах, и прилетел к нему. Но теперь на Лэнса претендует не только он. (Фанаты — страшная сила. Особенно когда они фанатики.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Начато СРАЗУ после просмотра сезона, во время бессонницы. Поэтому я немного не продумала план, и фик унесло в эпичные дали.  
> 2\. Бечено Линдвурм, которая святая. Почти как Лэнс.  
> 3\. Кит здесь демисексуал.  
> 4\. Во второй главе сцена, как Лэнс размещал свою книгу на портале. Так вот, в жизни сетевой издательский бизнес работает совсем не так. Вообще. Ничего общего. Это фанфик, блин :)  
> 5\. Здесь будет полное и бескомпромиссное почесывание всех моих дженовых кинков, которое я редко себе позволяю. Поэтому местами я совершенно отбрасываю всякие потуги на психологический реализм. Ждите, что Лэнс будет сиять :) В буквальном смысле.  
> 6\. Я обещаю вам ХЭ.

Поездка к Лэнсу чуть было не сорвалась.

Точнее, Кит чуть было не передумал уже в процессе. Это надо же: оформить отпуск, одолжить мини-корабль, способный летать и в космосе, и в атмосфере, вытерпеть многочасовую очередь для использования червоточины на общих началах (можно было бы позвонить Пидж, и она выбила бы ему отдельный канал, но он не хотел афишировать свое присутствие на Земле). А потом передумать всего в паре тысяч миль от цели!

Но дело в том, что Кит не знал, где искать Лэнса на Земле.

Он стоял у столбика общественного информатория в Центральном космопорту, у его ног сидел Космо и лежала полупустая сумка с вещами, а в голове было пусто. Кит смотрел на табличку на экране «Введите фамилию, имя» — и не знал, что ему дальше писать.

Неуверенно он написал «Лэнс».

Немного подумав, система вывела: «4 238 980 результатов. Хотите просмотреть их все?»

Кит тихонько рыкнул. Набрал «паладин Лэнс».

Результатов было меньше, всего несколько тысяч. Первым шло кафе в Мельбурне под названием «В гостях у паладинов», владельца которого звали Ланселот Хименес. М-да.

Смешно сказать: Кит не знал фамилии Лэнса!

То есть, наверное, знал когда-то: блин, они же учились в одном классе! Но это было давно, и фамилии всех однокашников у Кита уже вылетели из памяти. Потом ему это ни разу не требовалось. Фамилию Ханка он помнил: Гаррет. Да как не помнить, если реклама его гастрономической империи звучит из каждой микроволновки! Фамилию Пидж тоже знал: кто же не знает знаменитых Холтов. О Широ даже говорить нечего. А вот Лэнс…

При всей своей громкости и надоедливости он никогда не рассказывал о себе. А потом и совсем сошел со сцены и словно бы нарочно сделал все, чтобы о нем поскорее забыли.

Наверное, какая-то испанская, так?

На всякий случай Кит ткнул в результат с этим кафе. Фотография владельца была на первой же странице. Пожилой добродушный пузан с роскошными усами.

Где искать ферму, Кит тоже не представлял. Лэнс каждый год звал их: «Приезжайте в гости!» и, насколько Кит знал, и Ханк, и Пидж, и Широ, и Коран принимали его приглашение, даже не по одному разу. Ханк потом с воодушевлением рассказывал, какие у Лэнса растут экологически чистые ингредиенты, а Широ хвалил атмосферу — мол, по-хорошему тихо и спокойно. А у самого Кита как-то все не складывалось: то времени не было, то неловко казалось... Вот он и не знал даже приблизительно, в каком полушарии она находится. Точно не на Кубе: галра разнесли в пыль весь Карибский бассейн, сделав Мексиканский залив еще больше. Даже кусок Техаса затопило, от большинства островов совсем ничего не осталось.

— Наверное, стоит вернуться, — Кит посмотрел на Космо.

Космо смотрел на него с осуждением.

Кит вздохнул и все-таки набрал номер Пидж.

Самое смешное, что рекламные плакаты книги Лэнса таращилась на него из половины витрин. Кричаще ярко-розовые. Даже бумажные книги продавались, с ума сойти!

Но его фамилии и там не было. Только «воспоминания Красного паладина» — и все. Как будто сам Лэнс вообще значения никакого не имел вне своей функции в команде.

***

В тот ужасный день больше десяти лет назад они вернулись на «Атлас» в полной прострации. Таким странным все казалось: голубой шар Алтеи в иллюминаторах, удивительно похожий на Землю. Звезды вроде те же самые. Знакомый запах озона, еды из кафетерии и пота из спортзала в коридорах корабля: опять вентиляция барахлит. А Аллуры нет.

Лэнс как-то держался. Широ сказал: какой к черту дебрифинг, все идите отдыхать. Я разберусь. Айверсон и Кертис выразили горячее согласие, с той только поправкой, что и Широ нужно отдыхать. Мол, они как-нибудь справятся.

Лэнс сказал: нет, зачем же. Мы поможем.

И много долгих часов они отвечали на взволнованные запросы из разных планетных систем, решали, что делать с эвакуированными алтейцами, проверяли раскуроченную «пирамиду судного дня» Онервы, чтобы не дай квизнак не рванула…

Лэнс держался нормально. Правда, отвечал на чужие реплики коротко, сухо, не шутил. Но был в порядке.

— Давайте вместе соберемся у кого-нибудь, — предложил Ханк, когда с первой лавиной дел удалось наконец разобраться. — Например… ну, у Аллуры. Или у меня. Нам лучше не расходиться.

— Извини, дружище, — Лэнс покачал головой, слабо, дрожаще улыбнулся. — Мне бы одному сейчас побыть. Давай завтра, а?

Киту это страшно не понравилось. Лэнс уже плакал при них, и ничего, не стеснялся. С чего вдруг это ему понадобилось быть одному? Наоборот, если ему было плохо, он раньше шел и разыскивал кого-то. Ханка, или Пидж, или вот, в последнее время, Кита… Или Аллуру.

Кит лежал в ту ночь без сна, думая непрестанно то об Аллуре, то о войне, то о том, как теперь разбираться с галра и как бы уговорить Лана взять на себя пропаганду, и снова об Аллуре. А потом о Лэнсе и о том, как он теперь. Ему правда вредно одному. Может, если Кит предложит ему тоже поработать с галра… Нет, квизнак, плохая идея. Людей галра считают хлюпиками, а алтейцев в большинстве своем терпеть не могут. То есть, как ни поверни, Лэнсу тяжело будет искать с ними общий язык. Особенно с этими знаками на скулах.

Киту почему-то сразу пришел в голову дурацкий сценарий: не дай бог какой-нибудь галра решит, что он правда алтеец, и кинет его в стенку, вымещая гнев, но не собираясь убивать. Алтеец отряхнется и ответит тем же, а Лэнс костей не соберет.

Или у Лэнса теперь и алтейские физические качества появились?.. Спросить, что ли?

В общем, промучившись так две или три варги, Кит решил идти к Лэнсу в каюту. Он был уверен, что тот не спит.

Лэнс действительно не спал.

Каюта послушно открылась, когда Кит приложил руку к панели: нормальная предосторожность, Кит, как и Широ с Аллурой, имел право ходить везде по кораблю.

Свет был выключен, горел только голубой ночник у кровати. Кит сразу же услышал приглушенное мычание и уловил запах мокрой ткани. Лэнс лежал на койке, укрывшись одеялом с головой, его плечи ходили ходуном. Он даже не услышал, как Кит вошел.

— Лэнс! Лэнс!

Ноль реакции.

Кит подошел к кровати, но ему пришлось самому сдергивать с головы Лэнса одеяло и выдирать у него подушку, в которую тот вцепился пальцами и зубами. Лэнс не плакал: Лэнс стонал, сорвав уже до хрипоты горло. Ночник окрашивал все голубым, и алтейские метки под его запавшими, распухшими от слез глазами казались шрамами.

Лэнс ничего не сказал, не стал возражать вторжению. Он просто вцепился в Кита, как в ту подушку, почти до боли, и простонал что-то ему в живот. Плечи его затряслись сильнее, и Кит ощутил влагу на пижамной футболке. Но мало. Он растерянно гладил Лэнса по волосам, соображая, что делать. Странно, но в этот момент Кит не ощущал никакой эмоциональной боли. В нем даже накапливался, вызревал изнутри какой-то странный смешок: мол, скажите пожалуйста, в какой ситуации он себя обнаружил!

— Лэнс, отпусти, пожалуйста… — Кит попытался разжать его руки.

Лэнс простонал что-то похожее на «не уходи».

— Не уйду, не уйду… Я только до ванной, воды тебе принесу. Ладно? Ты обезвожен.

Затылок Лэнса покачнулся, но что он пытался сделать, помотать или кивнуть, Кит не понял.

Так или иначе, пальцы Лэнса разжались, и Кит смог сделать два шага до крошечной ванной: унитаз и раковина, для банных процедур извольте идти в общую душевую.

На полочке над раковиной стояли два стакана с щетками и лежал зверски истерзанный тюбик зубной пасты: наполовину свернут, словно кто-то бережно пытался выдавить пасту, наполовину весь сжамкан. Интересно, кто из них не умел выдавливать пасту? Лэнс или Аллура? Оба казались такими аккуратистами…

На маленькой полочке у раковины лежала расческа, полная белых волос: ага, значит, это Аллура в быту была чуть неряшлива. Или просто не успела почистить?

Киту самому стало плохо, хоть садись на пол и тоже вой.

Но он заставил себя вытащить щетку из одного из стаканов — оба совершенно одинаковые, как они их различали? — и набрать в него воды из-под крана. Потом отнес Лэнсу.

Киту пришлось поддерживать его, и тот не сразу справился со всем стаканом. Но постепенно он успокоился, плечи немного расправились.

А Кит только и мог, что держать его. И больше ничего.

— Спасибо, что ты здесь, — вдруг сказал Лэнс.

— Не за что, — Кит прижал его к себе плотнее, не желая отпускать.

И сам себя удивил: наклонился и вдохнул запах его волос. Они еще пахли парфюмом Аллуры, слабо-слабо.

— Кит, я… — рука Лэнса лежала на его бедре, голова откинулась ему на плечо. — Знаешь, тебе надо с ней поговорить.

— С кем? — пальцы Кита против воли сжались на плече Лэнса.

— С Акшей. Я понимаю, у тебя тут война, разруха, не до того… Но… никогда не знаешь, сколько времени остается…

— Я не люблю Акшу, — перебил его Кит. Потом, почувствовав ложь в своих слова, поправился: — Не так, как ты любишь Аллуру. Она мой друг.

Когда Лэнс сошелся с Аллурой, Кит даже начал раздумывать: а может, и у него с Акшей что-то получится? Но не получилось ничего, кроме неловкости.

— А она об этом знает?

Кит честно не знал. Ему казалось, что да. Но последнее время он взял за правило прислушиваться к Лэнсу.

— Я поговорю, — согласился он.

Пальцы Лэнса на его ноге сжались.

Тут вдруг Кит заметил, что эти пальцы лежат на внутренней стороне его бедра, и что он в тонких пижамных штанах. И что Лэнс, несмотря на слезы, и пот, пахнет очень хорошо, и такой горячий рядом с ним. И что было бы здорово прижать его к себе ближе, зарыться лицом в его шею…

Квизнак, какое несвоевременное желание! Лэнс его прибьет, и Кит даже не будет сопротивляться.

И вообще, с чего вдруг?! Кит никогда о Лэнсе в таком ключе не думал. Его вообще гормональные позывы не беспокоили. Может, и с Акшей поэтому неловко вышло. Если бы не ночные эрекции время от времени, Кит бы с чистой совестью считал себя асексуалом. И то сказать, вроде чисто физиологическая реакция у асексуалов тоже бывает.

— У тебя сердце зачастило, — вдруг сказал Лэнс. — И дыхание.

— Не обращай внимания, — выдавил Кит. — Сейчас пройдет.

Лэнс вдруг по-кошачьи извернулся в его объятиях, оказался лицом к лицу. Коснулся прохладными влажными пальцами его щеки.

— Если я неправильно понял, просто оттолкни меня, — сказал он прерывистым шепотом. — Я… ты не думай, я бы не… Но это ты. Понимаешь?

И поцеловал Кита.

Кит аж заледенел и, наверное, правда оттолкнул бы Лэнса. Подумал, что у того от горя совсем крыша поехала, раз он взялся Кита целовать в день гибели Аллуры! Ведь Кит доподлинно знал, что она у Лэнса была первой. И что он никогда не то что не изменял ей, даже не смотрел ни в чью сторону! Даже до того, как они сошлись, Лэнс флиртовал с кем-то еще только в шутку. Если не считать Наймы, но это было так давно, что даже и не смешно.

Да и Кит в жизни бы не догадался, что Лэнс би. Он так настойчиво искал себе именно девушек…

Но поцелуй был горячий, влажный, и такой отчаянный, словно Лэнс вцепился в Кита из последних сил, стоя на краю пропасти. И у Кита от этого всего повело голову, толкнуло в бездну за ним…

Они целовались, по ощущениям Кита, вечность, и Кит не думал, не хотел думать ни о чем другом. Вселенной не существовало. Онерва могла уничтожить все до единой нити мироздания, это его не заботило. Главное, оставался вот этот пузырек, где они вдвоем: он и Лэнс. Без их общего горя, без убийств на совести, без спасенных жизней, без неопределенного будущего.

Но потом Лэнс сказал: «Дай-ка мне...» — и оттянул резинку пижамных штанов Кита. И как-то вдруг оказалось, что у Кита стояк, да еще и каменный, и от одного прикосновения Лэнса он чуть было не расплакался от боли и облегчения.

Кит попытался ответить тем же, даже умудрился снять с Лэнса пижаму, но, когда он схватил в кулак его член — неожиданно тонкий, длинный и скользкий, — Лэнс только зашипел от боли. Неудивительно: Кит никогда не держал в руках ничьего члена, кроме своего, и даже не видел близко.

— Неужели есть что-то, что ты не делаешь хорошо с первого раза, самурай? — пошутил Лэнс сорванным голосом. — Смотри, вот так…

И перехватил их члены в свою ладонь.

Пальцы у Лэнса были длинные, его нежная на ощупь плоть терлась о плоть Кита даже слишком приятно, и Киту показалось, что он сейчас взорвется от облегчения и блаженства.

И действительно взорвался, а Лэнс потом слизал с пальцев их общий взрыв и снова кинулся целовать Кита, будто ему было мало.

Где-то между поцелуями они и заснули, не поправив одежду и не выпутавшись из объятий.

Когда Кит проснулся на следующее утро, волосы Лэнса лезли ему в рот. Он начал отфыркиваться, отплевываться. Лэнс проснулся и рассмеялся.

— Умора! — воскликнул он. — Кит, а ты, оказывается, милаха!

— Заткнись, — пробормотал Кит. — Я отлить.

Он спихнул с себя Лэнса и пошел в ванную. Тот сказал ему в спину:

— Спасибо за вчерашнее! Мне это очень надо было.

Кит обернулся, чувствуя, как алеют щеки.

— Не за что.

— Не жалеешь? — Лэнс смотрел на него прямо.

Кит пожал плечами.

— Если ты не жалеешь, то и мне не о чем.

Лэнс широко, но немного печально улыбнулся.

— Ни капли. Я бы ни с кем не смог, кроме тебя. А голова теперь гораздо яснее. Я решил, что буду делать дальше.

— Да? — Кит замер у крошечной раковины, не пустив воду. Снова попалась на глаза расческа, и он подумал, не убрать ли ее подальше.

— Вернусь на Землю, — сказал Лэнс. — Как думаешь, джуниберии в нашей почве приживутся, если постараться?


	2. Chapter 2

Кит почему-то ожидал, что Лэнс поселится ближе к морю. И плавать он любил, и Синий лев — хранитель воды… Но ферма оказалась от побережья довольно далеко, в горной долине. То есть для одолженного Китом катера лету всего ничего, пару минут. А на ховере, наверное, несколько часов езды.

Зато здесь правда было очень мирно.

Это чувствовалось еще с воздуха: ни единой высотной постройки.

Маленький городок с крошечной, словно игрушечной, церковью на пригорке, пестрые лоскуты полей вокруг… В свете послеполуденного солнца окна домов и батареи на крышах ярко, почти празднично сверкали. Ферма родителей Лэнса выделялась тем, что только они выращивали джуниберии: два ярко-розовых поля. Кит слышал от Ханка, что это прибыльное занятие, но хлопотное: не-алтейская почва их принимала с трудом. А жаль, потому что джуниберии очень ценный ингредиент для всяких сладостей и чаев, даже в лекарства их добавляют.

Поэтому Кит слегка удивился, когда посадил катер прямо рядом с домом и увидел, что джуниберии росли тут повсюду, как сорняк. До самого дома — сплошной розовый ковер, в котором почти терялись протоптанные дорожки.

Пахли они, конечно, здорово.

Лэнс в серой просторной футболке и заплатанных джинсах уже спешил навстречу Киту, вытирая перепачканные в земле руки о старую тряпку. Они виделись меньше года назад — на очередном Дне Аллуры. И с тех пор Лэнс почти не изменился, не мог измениться. Но Кит поймал себя на том, что все равно вглядывается в его лицо, будто ищет там нечто новое.

— Ну наконец-то! — Лэнс поймал его руку в крепком рукопожатии, потом потянул на себя, в пахнущее землей и солнцем объятие. — А я думал, ты, волк-одиночка, специально избегаешь Землю!

Услышав слово «волк», Космо навострил уши и слегка тявкнул. Лэнс обернулся к нему, заулыбался еще шире, почесал волку затылок.

— И тебя тоже рад видеть! Ух, кто мой хороший мальчик? Кто самый хороший мальчик во всей мультивселенной?

Космо радостно тявкал и явно был согласен быть хорошим мальчиком. А Кит внезапно ощутил, что от интонацией Лэнса, обращенных к его мохнатому другу, у него самого что-то тает внутри.

— Не то что избегаю, — сказал Кит, сглотнув. — Просто случая все не выпадало.

Потом попытался пошутить, чтобы Лэнс не заметил его внезапной неловкости:

— Не мог же я не повидать самого главного спонсора.

Лэнс засмеялся. Киту всегда нравилось, как он смеялся раньше, а теперь стало нравиться еще больше: у него словно все лицо освещалось тихим, затаенным светом.

— Очень мило с твоей стороны. Но вам, вроде, целые планетные системы помогают.

Кит приподнял бровь.

— Веришь или нет, за последние двадцать фибов «Розовая книга радости» принесла бабла больше, чем пять или шесть планет вместе взятых.

Лэнс переменился в лице, даже присвистнул.

— Правда? Ничего себе гонорары!

— Ты не знал?!

— Нет, чувак, ты что. Я сразу сказал агентам, чтобы переводили все деньги Марморе, ну и забил на это. Блин, если бы я знал, что оно столько приносит, мы бы не брали кредит на новый комбайн в прошлом году!

Кит не знал, смеяться ему, плакать или рычать в раздражении: очень знакомое чувство рядом с Лэнсом.

— Ты всегда можешь связаться с агентами и взять денег сколько нужно.

Лэнс махнул рукой.

— Да мы уже выплатили этот кредит, ну его. Урожай был хороший.

...Лично Киту казалось, что «Розовая книга радости» — очень глупое название. Но читатели из многочисленных галактик его мнения не разделяли. Кроме того, идея, что розовый цвет был у алтейцев траурным и, выбрав его, розовый паладин с самого начала трагически предрекла себя на заклание, как-то быстро набрала популярность среди широких масс.

Этой популярности не мешало даже то, что в книге Лэнса почти не было трагических нот и совсем не было рассуждений о судьбе, жертве и предназначении. Но читателю, как водится, ничто не мешает интерпретировать.

Еще Кит не считал, что «Розовая книга радости» хорошо написана. Он любил читать, когда выпадало свободное время (редко), ценил удачно подобранные слова. Положа руку на сердце, Лэнс писать совершенно не умел. Сравнения у него были слишком хитровывернутыми, зато формулировки, наоборот, банальными или даже откровенно слащавыми. Предложения он то обрывал чуть ли не на полуслове, то затягивал сверх всякой меры. О ритме же речь и вообще не шла.

При всем при том Кит плакал, когда первый раз дочитал до конца.

Книга разлетелась зиллионными тиражами в первые же условные сутки после выхода.

А Киту вот понадобилось почти два года, чтобы осознать, что в ней все-таки написано, проникнуться и наконец прилететь к Лэнсу.

— Вот ты зря без предупреждения, — сказал Лэнс, пока они шли к дому. — Хорошо, что Пидж позвонила, а то я вообще навоз кидал. Мог не успеть переодеться.

Кит подозрительно принюхался. Ничем таким Лэнс не пах.

Тот захохотал и хлопнул Кита по спине.

— Да шучу я, шучу! Просто если бы ты позвонил, мама бы чесночные булочки испекла. Ты знаешь, она тебя обожает.

Кит об этом и не подозревал. Впрочем, как он начинал понимать после прочтения книги Лэнса, он много о чем не подозревал.

***

«Розовая книга радости» начала путь к читателю с крупнейшего литературного портала Земли, но мало кто знает, что она могла бы туда и не попасть.

Судьба книги зависела от старшего редактора Эй-Джи Чонг, и та благополучно отказала ей в публикации, просмотрев по диагонали несколько страниц: через комм Эй-Джи ежедневно проходили сотни опусов, в большинстве своем довольно скверных.

В общем, Эй-Джи о книге бы и не вспомнила, если бы не настырный автор.

Она как раз пыталась спокойно перекусить в свои законные обеденные полчаса, с трудом отвоевав угловой столик в переполненном инопланетянами кафе. И вдруг заметила топтавшегося у входа парня, который вытягивал шею, словно пытался кого-то рассмотреть. Единственного, кроме нее, человека в этой шараге. Эй-Джи и ходила-то сюда только потому, что в «У Гр-тчивока» на людей было не наткнуться.

Еще она заметила, что парень красивый: высокий, широкоплечий, в ее вкусе. Правда, когда он протиснулся поближе, лавируя между посетителями, Эй-Джи вздохнула с разочарованием: у парня на скулах были фальшивые алтейские метки. Голубые, под цвет глаз.

Последнее время шла такая мода: все рисовали себе что-то на лицах, часто под инопланетян. Эй-Джи и сама бы отдала ей должное, будь у нее время. Но алтейские метки считались моветоном: слишком простые и популярные. Это все равно как целиком в «леопард» нарядиться. Флиртовать с парнем, который настолько обделен вкусом — нет, не в ее принципах!

Но, вот незадача, он подошел именно к ее столику.

— Простите, вы Эй-Джи Чонг, старший редактор «Не-новостей»? — спросил он нерешительно, даже стеснительно.

Наверное, коллега. Может быть, кто-то из младших редакторов за советом пришел. Или рекламный сервис послал кого посимпатичнее извиняться за вчерашний факап лично. Но блин, у нее обед!

— Раз вы меня здесь нашли, то, конечно, я, — кисло вздохнула Эй-Джи. — Чем могу помочь?

— Я присылал вам книгу, — сказал парень. — Не могли бы вы поподробнее рассказать, почему вы не пропустили ее на портал? Мне очень нужно.

Эй-Джи внутренне запаниковала. Среди недоделанных писателей попадались настоящие психи, а этот еще и вживую ее разыскал! Срочно драпать отсюда.

— Как вы меня нашли?

— Ваш секретарь мне сказал.

— Секретарь? С ресепшена?

Парень кивнул.

— Би-бо-би?!

Они специально взяли на работу би-бо-би, потому что никто из посетителей не мог понять, что он говорит. Кому вообще нужны посетители в наш век электронного взаимодействия, а? Пусть пишут или звонят на худой конец!

— Ну да. Вы не ругайте его, если не положено сообщать такие вещи, я очень просил. Понимаете, у меня особый случай.

Эй-Джи потрясла головой. Она еще никогда не слышала, чтобы кто-то получил от би-бо-би содержательную информацию.

— У всех особые случаи… — пробормотала она. — Простите, как вас зовут? Нет, давайте сразу, какую книгу вы написали? Я все равно не вспомню.

— «Розовая книга радости», — с готовностью отозвался парень, ничуть не обидившись на ее грубость. Ну или проигнорировав обиду. — Это та, где про недавнюю войну и принцессу Аллуру.

А! Точно. Эй-Джи запомнила ее, потому что, несмотря на недоработанный стиль и кучу ошибок, даже в тех страницах, которые она просмотрела, сквозила неподдельная искренность и такое… как бы сказать… жизненный опыт пополам с несовместимой с жизнью наивностью? Эй-Джи решила, что, наверное, автор очень пожилой, много переживший, но не очень умный ветеран — из тех, которые до старости сохраняют в душе много детского. Может быть, он даже не все четыре года оккупации прятался в катакомбах, а правда имел какое-то отношение к описываемым событиям: например, служил на «Атласе». Некоторые строки ей понравились, прямо резонировали с ее собственным опытом. Ну, например, про то, что в темноте важнее всего рука, которая держит твою. Их с мамой во время оккупации засыпало вдвоем, и они думали, что все, но потом их откопал из-под развалин спасательный отряд Сопротивления…

Эй-Джи тогда стало немного жалко неведомого дедушку-ветерана, и она не стала посылать шаблонный ответ, а сформулировала письмо сама, помягче.

Зря, видно: теперь он решил, что книга ей небезразлична, и приперся лично!

Странно только, что это не пожилой ветеран, а ее ровесник. Эй-Джи обладала чутьем на авторов и редко ошибалась.

— Знаете, — сказала Эй-Джи, — книга в целом неплохая. Но это некоммерческий материал. Не хотите попробовать ее выложить на одном из бесплатных литературных форумов? Это очень хороший первый шаг для начинающего автора. Вы там услышите советы других...

Человек покачал головой.

— Я думал над этим. Даже хотел первые главы опубликовать, чтобы собрать фидбек. Но у вас положено, чтобы текст нигде не публиковался раньше, а я хочу именно у вас.

Эй-Джи вздохнула.

— Если вы рассчитываете на большие выплаты…

— Нет-нет! — он даже руками замахал. — Деньги меня не интересуют. Просто у вас встроен автоперевод, и вас читает аудитория из всего этого сектора Большого Скопления… Я хочу, чтобы книга распространилась как можно шире. Понимаете, она этого заслуживает.

М-да. Все-таки мания величия.

— Тогда добавьте больше секса, — сообщила она, глядя прямо в эти честные голубые глаза. — С таким названием — самое то. Порно с принцессой Аллурой сейчас в тренде.

Глаза ее собеседника полыхнули. Нет, по-настоящему полыхнули, не фигура речи! В них будто зажглись синие огоньки. И так же, в тон, засияли метки на щеках. Рот сжался в тонкую линию.

Хлопнув по столу обеими руками, он резко поднялся, собираясь уходить.

— Стойте! — ахнула Эй-Джи. — Извините! Ради бога, я просто хотела побыстрее от вас отделаться! Вы настоящий алтеец, да? Или нет, полукровка? Я не пыталась оскорбить вашу принцессу!

Он не может быть чистым алтейцем. Ладно уши, у алтейцев они тоже немного разной формы. Может, и круглые встречаются. Главное, глаза: они у ее собеседника были одноцветные, человеческие.

Он вскинул брови:

— Нет, не алтеец. И не полукровка. А что? Книга алтейца лучше бы разошлась? — в голосе звучала горечь. — Я ведь, между прочим, подписался.

— Простите, я не помню!

Эй-Джи в самом деле не обращала внимания на имена авторов, тем более, что большинство книг приходили под псевдонимами.

— Я Лэнс, бывший пилот Красного льва, — сказал парень.

И только тогда Эй-Джи его узнала. Точно, ведь видела на целом одном постере. Только там он был моложе, без голубых меток на щеках, и криво улыбался.

Настоящий! Надо же, настоящий паладин написал, фактически, мемуары (даже если мемуаров как таковых там немного и большая часть повествования от третьего лица)! И не стал искать себе литагента, не пошел в пресс-центр Гарнизона, даже не попытался двинуть книгу сразу через пропагандистский портал Коалиции Галактик — вот у кого офигенная аудитория! Нет, он обратился к ним! И она чуть было не отправила его восвояси, да еще и оскорбила!

О господи, если Главный узнает, Эй-Джи можно сразу делать пластическую операцию под галра и эмигрировать на Таужирскую луну!

— Так это же совсем другое дело! — Эй-Джи оперлась на столик и перегнулась через него. — Это же все меняет!

— Но вы ведь сказали, что книга плохая? — его метки по-прежнему светились, но вроде уже послабее.

— Я не говорила, что она плохая, — и ему не нужно знать, что ее остановили только остатки профессиональной этики и въевшаяся годами привычка, она и так его достаточно обидела. — Я сказала, что это некоммерческий материал! Но с вашим именем на обложке… нет, вас по фамилии мало кто знает… с большой надписью «Розовая книга радости. Воспоминания Красного паладина»… Да к нам столько читателей придет, что все серверы лягут!


	3. Chapter 3

Лэнс водил Кита по хозяйственным постройкам с такой неподдельной гордостью, что Кит даже растерялся. Никогда бы ему в голову не пришло, что можно испытывать восторг от сенокосилки, стерилизующего аппарата для молока или собственной коптильни.

— Мы продаем копченых куриц, знаешь, прибыльно выходит, особенно осенью, — рассказывал Лэнс. — Еще держим поросят на продажу, но главный наш доход — растениеводство. Кстати, видишь эту башню? Для максимально эффективного использования солнечной энергии. Мы тут выращиваем генмодицифированную клубнику, грядки круглый год плодоносят! На зиму задвигаем ее вот в этот амбар — и под греющие лампы… А зимы тут суровые, не то что на Кубе, но это даже хорошо. Мама говорит, всегда мечтала жить там, где снег выпадает.

Амбар, который Лэнс ему показал, был выше дома, и больше всего походил не на амбар, а на ангар. Даже раздвижная дверь…

Перехватив его взгляд, Лэнс сказал:

— Ну да, тут был маленький военный аэродром. Кстати, в собственности Гарнизона. Нам эту землю отдали в аренду на девяносто девять лет. Мы разобрали развалины и дом построили из обломков. Очень быстро получилось. И прочно. Ну, дом еще успеем посмотреть.

В огромном амбаре высились стопки стройматериалов, между которыми приходилось петлять, вдоль стен стояли незнакомые Киту приспособления сельскохозяйственного труда. Кит поймал себя на том, что прикидывает, где в этом лабиринте могли бы спрятаться нападающие — для заказного убийства, например, или для похищения, — и усилием воли заставил себя прекратить. Вот же. Ведь уже лет семь или восемь совсем не занимается боевыми операциями… если не считать те случаи, когда с боем приходится доставлять гуманитарную помощь. И все равно привычка не оставляет.

— Слушай, я в туалет хочу, — прервал он Лэнса. — Где тут, в доме?

— Нет, ближе есть, на участке. Территория большая, каждый раз до дома бегать — не набегаешься. Выйди из дверей и сразу налево. Я тут пока приберусь, раз все равно зашли.

На взгляд Кита, прибираться в ангаре было нечего: все и так разложено и развешено по стенам в образцовом порядке. Но Лэнсу было виднее: весело насвистывая, он принялся перекладывать какие-то инструменты.

Кит вышел на улицу.

После полутьмы ангара его сразу ударило солнце, запах земли и травы. Жаркая, сонная погода. В такую бы лежать на шезлонге и ничего не делать… интересно, у Лэнса есть шезлонг?

Повернув налево, Кит оказался в лабиринте из других стройматериалов, кое-где прикрытых дырявым брезентом или пленкой. В ноздри ударил запах нечистот. Подозрительно заглянув за одну из куч, Кит сморщил нос. Надо же. Компостная яма! Это туда ему предлагается справлять нужду? Простые сельские нравы! Нет уж, он лучше потерпит.

На миссиях Киту приходилось лезть и в более неприятные места. Но то на миссиях.

А может, прямо под стену амбара?.. Нет, невежливо.

Когда Кит подходил к двери, он услышал доносящиеся из амбара голоса. То ли привычка, то ли чутье заставила его замереть у входа, прислушаться.

Говорила девочка, кажется, племянница Лэнса. Может, Надия, может, третья, родившаяся уже после войны, которую он еще не встречал. Нет, судя по возрасту, Надия.

— Ужас, как крутит, ты не представляешь! — говорила девочка-подросток ноющим голосом. — Мама говорит, выпей ибупрофену и иди полоть, а толку от него!

— Хм, а ты к врачу ходила? — с тревогой спросил Лэнс.

— Да ходила в прошлом месяце, говорят, все в норме, ничего такого, нормальные менструальные боли… Бли-ин, как меня это бесит! Мы к звездам летаем, а обезболивающих нет!

— Это мышечные спазмы, их очень трудно обезболить, — сочувственно вздохнул Лэнс.

Кит от удивления даже потряс головой, думая, что ослышался: Лэнс разбирается в менструальных болях?! С каких это пор?! Он как-то в общей душевой на прокладки Пидж наткнулся, так покраснел, как помидор!

— Ужа-ас, — снова простонала Надия. — Не хочу быть взрослой!

— Ты еще, слава богу, не взрослая, — со смешком сказал Лэнс. — Давай, я тебя поцелую в лоб, и станет легче.

— Это только на маленьких действует! И только когда мама целует!

— Смотрите-ка, эта мелочь не верит в мою родственную магию! Да как она посмела!

Звук шуточной потасовки, смех, затем картинное чмоканье.

— Ну как, легче?

— Надо же, и правда...

— Потому что активное движение помогает от спазмов, — наставительно проговорил Лэнс. — Твоя мама права. Иди-ка пропалывай тыквы.

— Ну во-от…

— Я гостя устрою и приду тебе помочь, не волнуйся.

Кит укрылся за штабелем досок, чтобы не смущать девчонку: увидит и, конечно, поймет, что он все слышал. Надия прошла мимо, недовольно шаркая ногами. Кит принюхался: точно месячные, женщины всегда в это время пахли иначе. А вот болью не пахло. Видимо, в самом деле полегчало.

Тут же он услышал мелодичный звонок мобильного за стенкой амбара. Если бы не более чуткий, чем у среднего человека, слух, Кит бы его не разобрал. Звонок прервался почти сразу.

— Да, доктор? — спросил Лэнс.

И голос у него был явно встревоженный.

Вот тут Киту надо было бы обогнуть штабель досок и войти, как вежливому человеку, с парадного входа, предварительно дав знать о своем прибытии покашливанием или еще чем. Но Кит никогда не считал себя вежливым. И что-то в тоне Лэнса заставило метафорическую шерсть у него на загривке встать дыбом.

Если человек говорит «да, доктор» в трубку таким тоном — это всегда плохие новости. Когда Широ еще был болен, Кит пару раз заставал его при звонках от врачей. Не самые приятные воспоминания.

— ...Черт, — ругнулся Лэнс в ответ на неслышные слова доктора. — Точно ни одной дозы? А если позвонить в… Да. Да. Я понимаю. Ничего. Ничего. Вы сделали все, что могли. Я сейчас подъеду. До встречи, док.

Звук прерываемого соединения.

Ноги сами вынесли его из укрытия. Они с Лэнсом чуть не столкнулись на входе в амбар: тот явно был чем-то озабочен, смотрел под ноги и не заметил Кита. Если бы отточенные боевые рефлексы последнего, быть бы им со сломанными носами.

— Ох, Кит, нашел туалет? — он рассеянно поглядел на Кита, зачем-то взъерошил себе волосы. — Я вдруг понял, что хреново объяснил, там такая будочка за компостной ямой.

— Да, — соврал Кит. Из-за смердения компоста он будочку даже не заметил. — Лэнс… я слышал твой разговор по телефону. Что случилось? Кто-то болен? Я могу помочь?

Лэнс коротко улыбнулся.

— Да, болен, но тебя это не касается. В смысле, нет, фигово прозвучало… — он потер затылок. — Это не мой родственник и вообще он мне никто. Мы даже не знакомы. Просто пациент в окружной больнице. Доктор Джорджевич ничем не может ему помочь. И никто не может. Я… иногда навещаю таких людей.

Киту показалось, что он понял.

— Психологическая помощь?

Подержать за руку, пока кто-то умирает? Квизнак, как Лэнс это выдерживает?! Неудивительно, что он так помрачнел.

— Н-нет… — Лэнс прерывисто вздохнул. — Ладно, проще тебе показать. Поедешь со мной?

Лэнс выглядел таким потерянным и ушедшим в себя, что Кит поехал бы сейчас с ним куда угодно, не попросив никакого объяснения. Поэтому он кивнул.

***

Кит не ожидал, что они поедут вот прямо сейчас: даже если пациенту действительно очень плохо, неужели счет правда идет на часы? Но Лэнс торопился, как на миссию. Даже в дом заглядывать не стал, сразу пошел к гаражу. Кит не стал спрашивать, можно ли взять с собой Космо. Просто подозвал волка и велел вести себя прилично.

Учитывая, что Космо появился перед Китом, что-то пережевывая и с крошками мясного фарша, прилипшими к морде, Кит подозревал, что в его отсутствие семейство Лэнса забалует этого симулянта в конец: небось, опять изображал, что его год не кормили.

Почти у гаража Лэнс крикнул женщине, возившейся с цветочной клумбой (не джунибериями, даже удивительно):

— Мам, мы с Китом возьмем ховер, доедем до города!

Мать Лэнса — Лидия — обернулась и окинула сына и Кита беспокойным взглядом. Кит, разумеется, поздоровался с семьей, когда приехал, но успел только рукой помахать да сумку бросить в прихожей, когда Лэнс утащил его осматривать ферму.

— В город или в госпиталь? — спросила она, почему-то понизив голос.

Лэнс тоже оглянулся через плечо, прежде чем ответить.

— В госпиталь.

Лидия вздохнула и зачем-то перекрестила сына.

— Благослови тебя бог, сынок.

Но глаза ее остались тревожными и грустными.

Кит добавил это в копилочку загадок, которые, как ему казалось, окружали Лэнса. Начиная с того, почему он прямо не сказал… Нет, это лучше потом. Вечером.

В гараже стоял ярко-красный блестящий ховер. Наверное, новый. Кит не разбирался в моделях ховеров — он и ховербайками-то не интересовался уже четырнадцать лет по своему счету! Но этот выглядел как дорогая игрушка.

— Такой хороший урожай? — Кит поднял брови.

Лэнс хмыкнул.

— Нет, это старая модель, еще до вторжения. Тут недалеко был завод по их производству. Галра его разбомбили, но склад случайно уцелел. Теперь вся округа раскатывает на типа новых и дорогих тачках. А мы же кубинцы, нам в кайф заботиться о старых машинах. Па и Луис больше всех гордятся тем, что эта красавица со стороны как новая.

Внутри чувствовалось, что ховером правда пользуются давно и с любовью. На сиденьях лежали тряпочные коврики, кое-где потертые. На лобовом стекле стояло сразу несколько разных собачек, качающих головами. На заднем сиденье лежало свернутое одеяло и даже подушка.

Лэнс вывел ховер из гаража очень бережно, осторожно. Кит даже не ожидал от него. Зато за воротами фермы, когда ховер приподнялся над вытоптанной проселочной дорогой, Лэнс полупропел-полувыкрикнул:

— Па-агнали!

И погнал.

Кита прижало к сиденью, и он успел подумать, не поэтому ли мать перекрестила Лэнса. Перед глазами на короткий миг потемнело. Лэнс захохотал, как безумный.

— Ты по-прежнему худший в мире пилот! — только и мог проорать Кит.

Как, блядь, эта машина до сих пор не уделана в хлам?!

Ховер так круто скатился по горному серпантину, словно Лэнс участвовал в соревнованиях на скорость. Зато когда они выехали на дорогу побольше — и поровнее, потому что прежнюю тропу можно было дорогой назвать только от больших щедрот, — Лэнс внезапно успокоился, и машина поскользила нормально.

— Обожаю этот спуск! — воскликнул он.

— Я думал, ты не скучаешь по боевому пилотажу, — только и мог выдохнуть Кит, глотая воздух.

— Не скучаю, нет. После Красного и Синей вести другой корабль — как измена, понимаешь?

Кит… пожалуй, понимал. Раньше бы не понял. Раньше космос был для него всем.

Но что-то во фразе Лэнса словно против шерсти его погладило.

— Это не измена, если они сами улетели.

— Верно, верно, — Лэнс улыбался. — Улетели туда, где они нужнее. Или в тогда, где они нужнее. Расслабься, не то чтобы я храню верность тому, кого здесь нет и никогда не будет, — он подмигнул Киту. — Просто после кофе из джезвы не очень хочется пить растворимый, капиш?

Кит сглотнул. Неужели он неправильно понял то, что написано в Розовой книге?..

— Понимаю, — он отвернулся к роскошной горной долине, открывшейся справа.

— Ну вот, по пилотажу я не скучаю, а ностальгия по скорости иногда разбирает, — признался Лэнс. — Но на общей дороге я лихачить не рискую, разве что ночью. А наш спуск изучил так, что с закрытыми глазами по нему могу машину провести. О, надо будет попробовать в следующий раз!

— Без меня, пожалуйста, — буркнул Кит.

Лэнс рассмеялся.

— Бравый самурай напуган! Ладно, ладно, лучше наслаждайся экскурсией. Посмотри на этот город вдоль реки! Удивительно, но он уцелел во время нашествия Сендака! Флот проверил его сканерами, не нашел жителей и решили, что это какие-то аграрные постройки невысокой важности, не стали бомбить.

— А где были жители?

— В пещерах. В этих краях давние традиции прятаться в пещерах. Такая генетическая программа: в любой непонятной ситуации — уходи в горы и партизань… Ну, в этот раз партизанить не получилось, потому что галра сюда так и не пришли. Если, конечно, не считать партизанской войной разграбление склада с ховерами. Они, конечно, считают. И с упоением рассказывают о своих подвигах.

Кит нешуточно удивился.

— То есть тут что, все выжили?

Он думал, полностью уцелели только те земные поселения, где не было почти совсем никакой инфраструктуры — традиционные общины, например, — и места совсем уж на отшибе, где-нибудь в сибирской тайге.

— Плюс-минус, — Лэнс улыбнулся. — Счастливое место, да?.. Но если ты думаешь, что тут одни старожилы, то очень заблуждаешься. После войны многие уехали помогать с восстановлением в другие места, в поисках интересной жизни. А сюда, наоборот, приехали ветераны. Которые не хотели видеть повсюду могилы. И довольно много инопланетян, особенно беженцев. Есть целый анклав олкари.

На этих словах Лэнс снова замкнулся, словно подумал о чем-то неприятном. Кит не стал настаивать. Может быть, Лэнс до сих пор винил себя за гибель Олкариона. Пидж вот себя точно винила. Хотя если кто и был виноват, то Кит. Если бы он осознал бесполезность поиска тех роботов Хаггар чуть раньше и они бы раньше догадались просить помощи у олкари…

Наконец ховер остановился перед зданием больницы. Небольшим, кубическим. Наверное, построено пару веков назад. Лэнс, не колеблясь, занял парковку для персонала, потом вытащил с заднего сиденья сумку, в которой оказался белый халат, и сменил на него свою куртку.

— Для тебя нет, так что держи вот это, — Лэнс сунул в руку Киту бейдж на шнуре.

На бейдже был изображен Лэнс с очень серьезным выражением лица и в очках, которые ему совершенно не шли.

— Это же твоя фотка!

— Да кто там будет присматриваться? Пошли!

— Нет, погоди, нельзя так просто…

Лэнс закатил глаза.

— Кит, ты не военную базу берешь! Расслабься.

Безопасность в госпитале действительно оказалась аховая: над входом для персонала кто-то закрепил муляж камеры, и все. Кроме того, уже на крыльце Лэнса и Кита встретил лысый пожилой человек с пробивающейся в бороде сединой.

— Док, — Лэнс пожал ему руку. — Это мой друг, Кит. Кит, это доктор Джорджевич.

— Он знает? — доктор посмотрел на Кита немного напряженно.

— Пока нет, я как раз ему хотел показать.

— А ему можно доверять?

— Больше, чем мне, — Лэнс мягко улыбнулся, и у Кита затрепетало в груди. — Ну, ведите к пациенту.

Прохладными, на удивление тихими для госпиталя коридорами они добрались до палаты. По контрасту с полутемным коридором она была залита солнцем из широкого окна. «Солнце яркое, очень хорошо...» — пробормотал Лэнс. Он, Кит и доктор Джорджевич встали сбоку, у косяка: Лэнс, очевидно, хотел заглянуть в палату, не выдавая свое присутствие.

Ну и у Кита тоже получился шикарный обзор.

На госпитальной кровати лежал высокий тощий человек… нет, олкари. Только вместо здорового зеленоватого оттенка он был весь какой-то желтый. Олкари казался совсем стариком, если судить по морщинам вокруг рта. Его руки настолько высохли, что облегающие их у запястий кожистые панцири казались боксерскими перчатками.

И одну эту высохшую руку держала в своих сидящая у постели женщина.

Ей было, наверное, лет сорок. Полная, в очках, с неровно окрашенными в рыжий волосами, она смотрела на инопланетянина и улыбалась. Очень знакомой улыбкой. Кит столько раз видел ее на губах Лэнса!

Глядя на это, Лэнс глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул.

— Ну ладно, я пошел, — сказал он. — Реквизит готов?

Доктор Джорджевич протянул ему мерную чашечку для лекарств с ядовито-зеленой жидкостью.

Поймав любопытствующий взгляд Кита, он пояснил:

— Вода с глюкозой и пищевым красителем.

Взяв эту чашечку, Лэнс свободной рукой снял с шеи доктора Джорджевича стетоскоп — тот не протестовал — и перевесил его на себя. Затем зашел в палату.

— Добрый день! — услышал Кит его доброжелательный, но на удивление лишенный фальшивой жизнерадостности голос. — Пора пить ваш общеукрепляющий тоник!

— Нам не назначали никакого тоника, — женщина отвела от кровати глаза, посмотрела на Лэнса почти враждебно.

— Доктор Джорджевич хочет кое-что попробовать, — Лэнс пожал плечами. — Да вы не волнуйтесь, он сладенький.

— Знаете что, напробовались уже! — вспыхнула женщина.

Но олкари на постели мягко сказал, или, скорее, прошелестел:

— Оставь, Дэннис. Цвет… такой красивый. Выпью.

— Одну секунду! — Лэнс поставил стаканчик на тумбочку около кровати, нажал кнопку на раме.

Спинка медленно поднялась, приведя олкари в сидячее положение. Затем, очень осторожно и бережно поддерживая олкари, он начал помогать ему пить зеленую жидкость маленькими глотками.

— Кто он? Чем он болен? — тихо спросил Кит. — Что за шараду Лэнс разыгрывает?

— Его зовут Невар, сын Ломор, — сказал Джорджевич, — а болен он наследственным дефицитом релинодекиата. Это фермент, характерный только для олкари. На Олкарионе — совершенно рядовая, неопасная для жизни хроника. Они просто кололи или принимали релинодекиат в таблетках. К сожалению, растение, из которого его производили, погибло вместе с Олкарионом.

— И они не взяли запас лекарств?..

— Взяли. Они даже взяли семена этих деревьев. Но, выращенные вне Олкариона, те почему-то не производят нужный фермент. Даже олкари ничего не могут с этим поделать. Как они пишут в официальных статьях, — доктор Джорджевич поправил очки, — «природу нельзя заставить дать то, чего в ней нет»! Боже, если бы так разрешали писать статьи во времена моей молодости, я уже был бы профессором! — он раздраженно покачал лысой головой.

— И нет заменителей? — олкари, тем временем, закончил пить плацебо, и Лэнс бережно промакнул его подбородок салфеткой. Показалось Киту или нет, что руки Лэнса светились? Наверное, показалось, он ведь смотрел против света.

— Заменители подходят не всем. У Невара на них аллергия. У него был с собой небольшой запас натуральных лекарств, но месяц назад он кончился, и пополнить его не удалось. Мы пробовали заменители вместе с антигистаминными… как видите, без особого успеха.

Кит ожидал, что Лэнс теперь задержится, поговорит с больным. Может быть, скажет пару ободряющих слов его будущей вдове.

Вместо этого он в двух словах попрощался с ними и бодрой походкой вышел из кабинета.

Вышел… и практически упал на руки Кита. Правда упал: у Лэнса подогнулись колени, он даже слабо застонал. Кит, не ожидавший этого, едва его удержал.

— Давайте, помогите-ка… только тихо, — засуетился доктор Джорджевич, беря за ноги Лэнса. — Что-то в этот раз совсем нехорошо… Он никому больше сегодня не помогал, вы не знаете?

— Что с ним?! — Кит зарычал бы на бедного доктора, если бы не боялся побеспокоить умирающего за стенкой.

— Ничего особенного, резкое истощение. Вы парень спортивный, бывало у вас так, что после болезни хватали привычную нагрузку — и вдруг аж до обморока?.. Вот абсолютно то же самое. Сейчас ему ту же глюкозу… и давление поднимем немножко.

Вдвоем они оттащили Лэнса дальше по коридору, в пустой кабинет, положили на кушетку. Тут уже была готова капельница, и доктор Джорджевич начал прилаживать катетер к вене на сгибе локтя Лэнса — не очень сноровисто. Видно, отвык от работы младшего медицинского персонала.

Кит отобрал у него шприц и катетер и сделал все сам, Джорджевичу осталось только подцепить капельницу.

Кожа Лэнса посерела, он дышал тяжело, в самом деле как после бега или боя. Ресницы дрожали на щеках. Но сознания он не терял.

Кит сжал кулаки, чтобы не натворить чего-нибудь, о чем он потом пожалеет. Но все-таки не удержался от резкого, обвиняющего тона:

— Он им что, свою жизненную силу отдает?! И вы это позволяете?!

— Кит, да ладно тебе, — проговорил Лэнс заплетающимся языком. — Не все так драматично. Я просто этот… как его… переходник. Как Аллура раньше. Только я на Орианде не учился, вот и падаю каждый раз…

Только тут Кит заметил, что метки на щеках Лэнса все еще слабо светятся.


	4. Chapter 4

На обратном пути ховер вел Кит, хотя Лэнс настаивал, что он прекрасно себя чувствует и что ему совершенно хватило для восстановления тех трех гамбургеров, которые он сожрал. Кит бы ему поверил, если бы Лэнс через каждые полслова не кидал себе в рот картошку фри из здорового пакета.

Он даже уселся сзади, а не спереди. Якобы чтобы не отвлекать Кита своим жеванием, но на самом деле, похоже, чтобы распластаться по сиденью.

Это Кита изрядно тревожило.

Кит считал себя хорошим водителем. Точнее, пилотом. По крайней мере никто, кроме вражеских пилотов, не жаловался. Но местные дороги — это что-то с чем-то! Похоже, последний раз их чинили лет за десять до нашествия.

Ховеркар — это вам не ховербайк. Он днищем собирает все неровности дороги. Нужно хотя бы относительно ровное полотно. Кит понял, что за прошедшие годы как-то слишком привык к космосу, где турбулентности появлялись только вблизи горизонта событий черных дыр.

— Итак, ты примеряешь платье Аллуры? — спросил Кит, бросив взгляд на Лэнса в зеркало заднего вида.

Тот как раз облизывал пальцы, и Кит, сглотнув, перевел взгляд на дорогу.

Лэнс хихикнул.

— Не совсем. Это вообще случайно получилось.

— Как можно научиться лечить случайно?

— Ну, я сначала себя вылечил. Точнее, заметил, что я больше не болен. Это… ну, сложно рассказать, но…

— Твоя депрессия, — кивнул Кит, не отводя глаза от дороги.

— Ни хрена себе! — Лэнс аж сел прямее, его глаза показались в зеркале под другим углом. — Откуда ты знаешь?!

Кит пожал плечами, почувствовав, что зря сказал. Ему было неловко признаваться, что в его дорожной сумке лежит планшет с «Розовой книгой», чей текст разбух вдвое от примечаний Кита на полях, приложенных фотографий и заметок к каждому абзацу.

— Догадался, — пробормотал Кит. — Тебе ее на Земле диагностировали, после битвы с Сендаком?

Лэнс вздохнул и снова откинулся на подушки.

— Ну, вообще говоря, ПТСР, но на фоне депрессии. Гарнизонный спец сказал, что у меня еще легкая форма по сравнению с тем, что обычно бывает у молодых ветеранов. Это он так пытался меня ободрить.

— А ты не ободрился?

Лэнс усмехнулся.

— Изнутри са-а-авсем не выглядело легкой формой… Нет, ну на краю крыши я не стоял и в лобовую на галранские крейсеры не кидался, как некоторые…

— Это была тактическая необходимость!

— А я не спорю. Чувак, я был там же, где ты, — еще громкие звуки жевания. — Я тебя понимаю. Мы все готовы были, если что. Вот так вот, в лобовую. В общем, к чему я клоню… Мне прописали чудо-таблетки, и они помогли. И Аллура очень помогла. Когда я с ней был, я всегда был счастлив.

Ховер довольно сильно тряхнуло на яме, которую Кит пропустил. Квизнак, как Лэнс умудрялся это все объезжать?

— Ну и… а потом, после того, как она ушла… Я хотел тогда сразу отправиться на Землю, но сразу не вышло, пришлось еще несколько месяцев со всем разгребаться, тебе помогать и Ханку с Широ. И вот пока суд да дело, я умудрился где-то посеять свои таблетки. Ну, мне тогда все равно было, и я подумал: сцеплю зубы и пережду, даже справедливо, что мне плохо… нет-нет, не начинай, я знаю, знаю! — торопливо добавил Лэнс. — Это токсичное мышление, но тогда мне часто такие мысли в голову приходили. Что, мол, я должен страдать. А потом как-то обнаружил, что не страдаю. Ну, не так, как думал. Мне было плохо, очень плохо, и я по ней скучал. Но безнадеги не было. Равнодушия не было. Чувства, что ничего хорошего больше никогда не будет — тоже. Я знал, что я выберусь. Я знал, что пройдет время, и я буду радоваться жизни. И надо просто перетерпеть. Понимаешь?

Кит кивнул. Он понимал... теоретически. У него самого за стадией горя обычно следовала стадия ослиного упрямства, когда он делал все возможное, чтобы либо исправить случившееся, либо сделать так, чтобы оно никогда не повторилось. По возможности. Но Лэнс явно научился объяснять лучше, чем в их юные и полные приключений годы.

— Ну, еще я знал, что мое горе очень эгоистичное, — Лэнс сказал со смешком. — О чем я переживаю? Что не увижу ее еще лет восемьдесят? Потом все равно будем вместе.

Руки Кита как-то сами собой сжались на руле. Он знал, что Лэнс религиозен, он читал это между строк в его книге, но никогда не слышал так прямо. Сам Кит не очень верил в загробную жизнь. Разве что в извращенную пародию на нее, которую получили прежние паладины, запертые в голове Онервы.

Но не спорить же с ним по этому поводу.

— Так как же ты понял, что умеешь исцелять?

— Ну, просто я читал, что такое депрессия. И я помнил, что это еще и органические нарушения, что просто силой воли их не исцелить. А уж сильной эмоциональной встряской — тем более, только хуже сделать. В общем, я понял, что со мной что-то еще произошло. А что могло произойти? Только эти метки, — судя по всему, Лэнс коснулся щеки пальцем, Кит спереди не видел. — Так я начал искать инфу, может, у алтейцев не бывает депрессии. И оказалось, что еще как бывает! В лучшем виде. У нас вообще физиология очень похожая, даже странно. При том, что они настолько сильнее и метаморфы… Короче, нет, значит, не в этом дело. А потом засохший цветок Аллуры, который я держал у себя в комнате, взял и ожил. И тогда я окончательно убедился.

— Но твои способности гораздо слабее?

— Вообще несравнимо. Аллура меня как-то раз оживила…

— Аллура что?! — машина вильнула под руками Кита.

Лэнс расхохотался.

— Да не бойся, ничего страшного. Клиническая смерть минуты на две, делов-то. Такое даже наши реаниматоры умеют. Я ничего и не помню. Ну вот, я никого оживлять не могу. Наша любимая кошка умерла, Чикита. Она еще нашествие пережила, пряталась в подполье вместе с родителями, ловила мышей на всех. Мама рассказывала, они потом суп варили. В общем, я пытался ее оживить, ты бы знал сколько! Минут десять точно. Потом прекратил. Испугался, что получится, и устрою я какое-нибудь «Кладбище домашних животных» в реалиях двадцать третьего века!

Кит только головой покачал. Информации было слишком много, она отказывалась откладываться в голове. Почему он думал, что, разобрав по словам мемуары Лэнса, он узнал его? Он и с живым-то Лэнсом за два года не смог как следует познакомиться…

— Если ты оживлять не можешь, то как же цветок?

— Я потом читал, в растениях живые клетки гораздо дольше сохраняются. Все дерево может быть засохшим, а середина еще жива. А джуниберии вообще очень живучие, они на Алтее зимуют под снегом. О, смотри-ка, я доел эту картошку!

Кит снова подавил желание зарычать.

— Ладно. И ты тайно лечишь безнадежных пациентов, которых подкидывает тебе местный доктор? Тайно?

— Знаю, знаю, мне нужно было пойти и признаться, — начал оправдываться Лэнс. — Но я очень плохо контролирую это дело. Когда-то получается, когда-то нет. И не все болезни оно берет. Поэтому я никогда не представляюсь пациентам, чтобы не обнадеживать зря. Док обычно потом говорит, что пошла внезапная ремиссия, или сработало лекарство, которое дает эффект в десяти процентах случаев, или вообще диагностировали неправильно — ну, это если пациента откуда еще перевели, он свою-то больницу подставлять не хочет… И понимаешь, я потом очень долго прихожу в себя после каждого сеанса. Если я сообщу о себе, то будет очередь, наверное, какая-то на мои услуги, вроде трансплантации, и каждый раз, когда я буду кого-то лечить, я не смогу вылечить кого-то еще, и мне придется выбирать, и…

— Стой-стой! — Кит остановил ховер у обочины и развернулся к Лэнсу. — Лэнс! Прекрати! Я ничего такого не говорил! Тебе нельзя сознаваться, конечно!

— Что? — Лэнс обомлел, у него даже глаза расширились.

— Потому что если ты сознаешься, тебя отправят лечить бальмеры. Знаешь, сколько их галра поставили на грани смерти? А лечить их долго, потому что никто из нынешних алтейцев не обладает даже долей способностей Аллуры! Сейчас все взрослые алтейцы по разнарядке отрабатывают, потому что Коалиции нужно много энергии для восстановления всего. И галра тоже нужна энергия — они так долго на квинтэссенции паразитировали, это нельзя переломить за десять декафибов. Людей лечить тебе вообще не дадут.

...Кроме того, Лэнс совершенно прав, и он не вынесет еще и такого груза. Но будь Кит проклят, если скажет об этом. Потому что Лэнс — самый сильный человек, которого Кит встречал. После Широ и Аллуры, конечно. Но с этими двоими вообще никто не может сравниться.

Пораженный Лэнс откинулся на спинку сиденья.

— Квизнак! Вот об этом я даже не подумал.

Кит не удержался от ухмылки, уж слишком напрашивалась шутка.

— Думать — вообще не твоя сильная сторона.

Лэнс закатил глаза.

— Да-да, унижай бедного, ослабевшего и несчастного меня.

— Слушаю и повинуюсь.

Лэнс картинно застонал.

Тут до Кита дошло еще кое-что.

— То есть ты обычно лечишь людей, которым можно наврать что-нибудь, чтобы они не поняли, как именно их вылечили?

— Более-менее, — кивнул Лэнс. — Кстати, я не всегда смертельные случаи беру. Иногда бывает, особенно с детьми, что лечение очень долгое и болезненное, и я тогда тоже стараюсь помочь. Обычно люди так радуются выздороветь, что особенно не интересуются, как так вышло. Доктор еще, бывает, валит на местные травки и народную медицину. Пока все сходило с рук.

— Но этот олкари… Он жил со своей болезнью много лет. Он с ней родился. Он точно знал, что это такое.

— Да, — Лэнс кивнул.

— И он точно знал, что она ничем не лечится. Если он поверит в то, что доктор Джорджевич создал какое-то чудодейственное лекарство из земных компонентов…

— ...То сразу сообщит об этом остальным олкари, и сюда прилетит целый научный консилиум, чтобы выяснять, как и что. Потому что это ведь спасет жизни, — подхватил Лэнс. — Да, я знаю. Я уже об этом думал. Поэтому и колебался до последнего. Говорю же, я эгоист. Заставил их с женой мучиться лишние две недели…

— Это была его жена?

— Угу.

— Не староват он для нее?

— Это она его старше. Он из-за болезни так хреново выглядел. Вообще ему тридцать два, что ли. Почти наш с тобой ровесник.

Кит промолчал. Говорить было нечего. Они, оказывается, остановились в живописном уголке, он даже не заметил. Слева холмы пологими волнами уходили вдаль, плавно перетекая в горную цепь на горизонте. Справа над дорогой нависали скалы: сосны упрямо цеплялись за почти отвесные уступы, словно никак не хотели смириться с тем, что деревьям на этой почве расти не положено. Хорошее место. Как раз для Лэнса.

Теперь Киту оно показалось ловушкой, как будто горы смыкались вокруг, закрывая пути к бегству.

***

Вымотанный эмоциями дня и семейным ужином, на котором Киту пришлось съесть чуть ли не столько же, сколько он обычно съедал за день, Кит заснул рано. Ему не помешала ни жара, которая так и не отпустила, ни Космо, который с размаху улегся Киту на ноги, ни незнакомая обстановка гостевой спальни. А проснулся еще до рассвета.

Кит лежал на спине, Космо у него на ногах. Было очень тихо. За открытым окном шелестели деревья. Небо было серовато-голубым, воздух — приятно прохладным.

Несмотря на ранний час, снизу уже пахло выпечкой: свежим хлебом и еще чем-то сладким, ванильным.

Кит подумал: это и есть мирная жизнь. Та самая, в которую никто больше из паладинов не смог вступить. Ни он, ни Ханк, ни Пидж. Может быть, только Широ?.. Кит еще не был у него в гостях после свадьбы.

Вот странно. Те двое, кто потерял больше всех, смогли начать с чистого листа, а остальные — нет.

Киту вдруг стало по-хорошему больно и горячо в груди. Горячо — от того, что он был рад за Лэнса. Даже если Кит никогда не сможет войти в эту мирную жизнь вместе с ним, все равно тот счастлив. По-настоящему, не наигранно, как Кит боялся в первые годы.

А больно — потому что эта жизнь для Лэнса могла оборваться.

Нет, Кит не боялся, что Лэнса принудят заниматься лечением бальмер вместо лечения людей. В крайнем случае можно всегда подергать за ниточки: Сэм Холт не откажется помочь, да и без него у всех паладинов немало знакомств в верхах. Другое дело, что это может привести к очень нехорошему публичному скандалу: бывший Красный паладин, автор нашумевшего бестселлера про добро, взаимовыручку и всепрощение, отказывается систематически использовать дар исцеления на общее благо, вместо этого изредка помогая случайным людям! А ведь найдутся те, кто истолкует ситуацию именно так. Кит привык, что даже гуманитарные усилия «Клинков Марморы» многие встречали в штыки — что уж говорить о более неоднозначных вещах. И все, со спокойной жизнью для Лэнса и его семьи покончено.

Нет, скорее Лэнс согласится покинуть Землю из чувства долга. Или позволит обязать себя лечить высокопоставленных шишек со всей Коалиции и членов их семей.

Кит сжал кулаки поверх одеяла и поклялся себе, что не допустит этого.

Космо уловил его напряжение, приподнял голову и заскулил.

***

Киту уже не нужно было драться, но без привычного утреннего ритуала — пробежки, а потом разминки — он не мог. Слегка размявшись прямо в спальне, он поглядел на спутниковую карту и прикинул маршрут. Разбитая дорога, по которой они вчера спускались на трассу, была короче, чем нравилось Киту, зато обратно в гору. Итоговая нагрузка будет даже больше. Должно хватить.

Он переоделся в тренировочные штаны и футболку, подозвал Космо и… замер перед полуоткрытой дверью в комнату Лэнса. Может быть, позвать его с собой на пробежку? Если он уже отоспался?

Кит нерешительно постучал по косяку. Никто не отозвался.

Почему-то вспомнилось, как Кит вошел в каюту Лэнса на «Атласе» сразу после исчезновения Аллуры.

Почти не думая, он распахнул дверь, боясь увидеть дрожащие под одеялом плечи.

Но спальня была пуста. На тумбочке около кровати стояло три фотографии: одна семейная, судя по возрасту детей, сделанная три-четыре года назад. Другая — Лэнс с Аллурой на их первом свидании (историю этого снимка Кит знал отлично). Третья — недавняя, с последней встречи паладинов. Кит сразу же представил, как каждый год, возвращаясь с Алтеи, Лэнс меняет фотографию в рамке. Наверное, распечатывает еще в космопорту, кому в этой глуши нужен принтер, работающий с бумагой…

Кит хранил фотографии в планшете. Он все равно был постоянно в разъездах, и чем меньше багажа с собой таскаешь, тем лучше. Фото громоздкие и неудобные.

Еще у кровати Лэнса стоял цветок джуниберии в овальном горшке. Неужели тот самый?

И если бы фото у кровати не говорили о том же однозначно, сама ширина кровати — узкая — безошибочно подсказала Киту, что Лэнс никого в свою комнату не водил. Не хранит он верность, как же.

Кит почувствовал, как в горле поднимается тугой комок. Скорее всего, то, зачем он сюда приехал, не получится.

Ну и ладно. Все равно он вовремя. Надо же разобраться с той херней, в которую Лэнс вляпался, вылечив этого олкари.

(Кит очень порадовался, что оформил свое отсутствие как бессрочный исследовательский отпуск и сменил номер коммуникатора.)

Космо почуял тревогу Кита и лизнул его опущенную руку. Вздохнув, Кит потрепал друга между ушей. Неважно. Лэнс, значит, уже встал. Где-то Кит читал, что работа на ферме начинается до рассвета. Может быть, вместо пробежки поискать его по ферме и поговорить как следует?

Но когда Кит проходил мимо кухни, он услышал голос Лэнса прямо оттуда.

Лэнс с кем-то спорил, явно старался понижать голос, только получалось не всегда. Говорил он по-испански, но не с мексиканским акцентом, к которому привык Кит, а с каким-то другим, так что Кит понимал только отдельные слова. Например, «энфермеро».

Отвечал ему спокойный, но слегка раздраженный женский голос. Как понял Кит, Лидия.

Поняв, что подслушивание, в отличие от вчерашнего, особого эффекта не даст, Кит вежливо кашлянул и заглянул в кухню.

Здесь на столе стояло огромное, накрытое полотенцем блюдо, от которого исходил умопомрачительный хлебный запах. За столом сидела Лидия и пила кофе. Рядом с ней стояла маленькая джезва на миниатюрной электроплитке. Кит при взгляде на эту картину испытал смешанные чувства: он в принципе не очень понимал кофе, если не налить туда молока, сливок и не положить как минимум четыре ложки сахара.

Лэнс, стоя спиной к матери, яростно орудовал деревянной лопаткой, поджаривая что-то на чугунной сковороде. Его острые коричневые локти, открытые закатанными рукавами рубашки, ходили ходуном. Над плитой с легким гудением работала вытяжка, так что запах этого чего-то Кит разобрал, только шагнув через порог: омлет с помидорами, сладким перцем и какими-то незнакомыми специями. М-м-м.

— А, доброе утро, мой дорогой! — обрадованно воскликнула Лидия, перейдя на английский без малейшей заминки и малейшего акцента. Ни у кого из семьи Лэнса не было акцента. — Как тебе спалось?

— Прекрасно, — не покривил душой Кит.

— Кит! — Лэнс обернулся к нему от плиты и просиял, хотя только что хмурился. У Кита тоже потеплело в груди. — Голодный?

Обычно Кит не ел до тренировки, но тут в животе как по команде заурчало. Лэнс засмеялся, сдвинул сковороду с плитки, достал с полки над столом тарелку и живо перегрузил яичницу в нее.

— На, — он поставил яичницу на стол. — Молока налить, кошачья твоя душа?

Кит только глаза закатил.

— Галра — не кошки, Лэнс.

Вместо ответа Лэнс открыл холодильник, достал оттуда пластиковый контейнер и поиграл бровями.

— Кальтенекер еще доится, между прочим.

— Наливай, — сдался Кит, присаживаясь к столу. — Но ты же это себе делал.

— Еще сделает, ему не трудно, — усмехнулась Лидия. — Вообще за его безрассудство мне бы заставить его готовить завтрак на всю семью.

— Мам, — Лэнс налил Киту полный стакан чуть желтоватого молока, которое сразу оставило на стакане жирную пленку, и вернулся к плите. — Не начинай опять. Ты же знаешь, я не мог…

— А зачем Надию лечил днем? — спросила Лидия. — Думаешь, я не заметила, как она перестала жаловаться? Ты ведь знал, что, может быть, придется в госпиталь ехать. Потерпела бы немного, ничего страшного.

— Видишь, Кит, какая черствая женщина, — вздохнул Лэнс. — Ей не жалко собственную внучку!

Кит ничего не ответил, потому что опрометчиво набил рот омлетом — божественный вкус! — и еще не успел прожевать.

— От менструальных болей еще никто не умирал, — потягивая кофе, проговорила Лидия. — Да и длятся они у нее меньше суток. Я с ее матерью уже поговорила, мы купим электрический стимулятор от спазмов. Мог бы меня сразу спросить, чем все проблемы магией решать.

Лэнс вздохнул.

— Это не магия, мам, я же говорил… Да и не решаю я все проблемы. Сил-то я на малявку потратил… самую каплю.

— И этой капли тебе не хватило, чтобы на ногах устоять. Знакомо, — кивнула Лидия. — Весь в отца.

И непонятно было, говорила она это с одобрением или нет.

— Больше никто в семье не знает? — спросил Кит, который только сейчас сумел оторваться от тарелки.

— Никто, — подтвердил Лэнс. — Но я маменькин сынок, что поделаешь. Не могу утаить секрета от самой важной женщины в моей жизни, — он подмигнул матери.

Вторая порция омлета, судя по запаху, была почти готова. Надо же, как быстро!

— Да врет он, — добродушно сказала Лидия. — Ничего он не собирался мне рассказывать. Только я его поймала, когда он Марко ногу вылечил. Марко и сам поверил, что от вида крови перепугался, и пила только чуть соскользнула. Но я, как-никак, медсестра с десятилетним стажем, — проговорила она с гордостью.

Лэнс с другой полной тарелкой уселся за стол напротив Кита, сунул руку под полотенце и, судя по движениям, отломил кусок хлеба.

— Лэнс! — мать несильно шлепнула его по руке. — А нож на что?!

— Ломаш вкушнее, — неразборчиво проговорил Лэнс с набитым ртом.

Кит почувствовал, что Лэнс все-таки не сообщил матери всей картины. А то она не сидела бы так спокойно, зная, что в этот самый момент вылеченный олкари, может быть, уже связывается со своими соотечественниками.

— Так что я с ним спорила-то, — обратилась Лидия к Киту заговорщическим тоном. — Я хочу, чтобы он сегодня выходной взял на ферме. Не так много работы в разгар лета, без него управимся. Пусть свозит тебя к морю, а? Или, скорее, ты его свозишь: на твоем катере наверняка быстрее.

Кит моргнул. Его первым побуждением было возразить: нет, им не нужно к морю, им нужно съездить в анклав олкари, где бы он ни находился… Но уже через секунду Кит понял, что предложение-то на самом деле замечательное: прекрасный предлог, чтобы утащить Лэнса с фермы и заняться разрешением внезапно образовавшегося кризиса!

Да и целый день с Лэнсом, чтобы его не дергали туда-сюда — это ведь прекрасно. Ради этого Кит сюда и приехал.

Лэнс, между тем, уже протестовал:

— Мам, да в порядке я, не нужен мне выходной! И я вчера не успел Киту до конца показать, как тут все устроено…

— Завтра покажешь, — Лидия была неумолима. — Да и Киту, наверное, в жару приятнее на пляже поваляться, чем за тобой по ферме бродить. Посмотри, какой он бледный! Ему бы загореть. Правда, Кит?

У Кита слегка шла голова кругом от такой бесцеремонной материнской заботы — Кролия никогда себе ничего подобного не позволяла. Но, удивительное дело, было даже приятно. Он поймал себя на том, что кивает с совершенно искренним энтузиазмом:

— Последний раз, когда я был у моря, оно было аммиачным. А до этого — кислотным. Буду рад земному. Только… — Кит запнулся. — Я не взял, в чем купаться.

Может, в магазин заехать по дороге? Тогда придется брать машину Лэнса, катер на обычную парковку перед супермаркетом не посадишь.

Лидия фыркнула.

— Этого добра у Лэнса навалом. Ну, значит, решено. Я вам сейчас сэндвичи сделаю с собой. И крем от солнца не забудьте.

Лэнс посмотрел на Кита как на предателя, вздохнул, но дальше спорить не стал.

Еще одна загадка. Почему Лэнс так не хочет к морю? Он же любит его. В чем дело?

Впрочем, эта загадка разрешилась еще перед выходом из дома. Пока Лэнс грузил в катер корзину для пикника, одеяло и полотенца, его мать положила руку на локоть Кита и тихо сказала:

— Постарайся, чтобы он хорошо отдохнул сегодня, ладно? Он не любит этого показывать, но после каждого раза как в воду опущенный ходит. И не только потому, что свою любовь вспоминает. Просто очень тяжело для организма. Понимаешь?

Кит кивнул. Упрямство и нежелание показывать, как тебе плохо, он понимал лучше других.

— И он неохотно соглашается отдохнуть? — понизив голос, спросил Кит.

— Вообще не соглашается, — в голосе Лидии звучало усталое смирение. — Он только говорит, что всегда меня слушается, а на самом деле попробуй заставь! Очень хорошо, что ты приехал. Спасибо тебе.

Совершенно неожиданно для Кита она приподнялась на цыпочки и поцеловала его в щеку.

Такого Кролия тоже себе не позволяла. А жаль, решил Кит. Приятное ощущение.


	5. Chapter 5

Лэнс не сразу согласился заехать к вчерашнему пациенту, Киту пришлось уговаривать его минут десять. Все это время катер стоял на лужайке возле фермы, утро становилось все жарче, а спор приобретал все более дурацкие обороты. Кит уже начал опасаться, что Лэнс в конечном счете попросту плюнет и воскликнет, что не хочет ни на пляж, ни в анклав олкари, ни вообще больше Кита видеть. И как раз в этот момент Лэнс согласился.

— Но ты не будешь ему угрожать! — поставил он условие. — Никаких «молчите, а не то»!.

— Нет, не буду, — заверил Кит, мысленно скрестив пальцы за спиной. — Я ему даже твои деньги за молчание предлагать не буду. Я просто хочу с ним по-человечески побеседовать, объяснить ситуацию.

А уж потом, если он не согласится, в ход может пойти тяжелая артиллерия. Иными словами, Пидж и Ханк. Уж они-то что-нибудь придумают. Или, в зависимости от обстоятельств и темперамента олкари, можно попробовать надавить на него моральным авторитетом Широ. А уж потом переходить к угрозам.

В общем, решил Кит, ситуация далека от безвыходной, если только не сидеть, сложа лапки, и не ждать покорно развития событий. Чем Лэнс, похоже, и собирался заниматься без него.

— Да не собирался я ждать просто так! — воскликнул Лэнс в ответ на этот аргумент. — Я просто не хочу привлекать внимание олкари лишний раз! Может, он вообще несознательный и не будет делиться с сородичами историей о чудесном исцелении! Бывают же несознательные олкари.

Кит очень сомневался — с их-то коллективной промывкой мозгов на тему единения и взаимосвязи.

Но оказалось, что их олкари и правда отличался от своих соплеменников. Во-первых, после звонка доктору Джорджевичу оказалось, что жил Невар, сын Ломор, не в анклаве, а в приморском городке. Кит даже удивился. На Олкарионе не было морей, с чего бы олкари выбрал непривычный ему ландшафт?

— Захотел перемен, — фыркнул Лэнс. — Ты бы подумал, что парень из тропиков, вроде меня, переберется в зону рискованного земледелия?

Кит только плечами пожал.

— Ну да… И на землянке он женился. Может, нам повезло, и он будет циником-пофигистом.

Лэнс расхохотался.

— Да ладно, у нас тут многие с олкари романы крутят, я лично троих знаю… Одна пара рассталась, две другие так и живут. Правда, у них в анклаве. Там вообще-то много землян. И серьезные ученые, ботаники всякие, и, знаешь, такие, слегка двинутые на единении с природой — то ли викканы, то ли еще кто… Олкари их не гоняют, они терпимые.

К сожалению, в старинном городке из трех улиц, примостившемся над галечным пляжем, негде было приземлить катер. Пришлось оставить его на автобусной станции в паре километров и пойти пешком — все время в гору. Когда они добрались до адреса, данного им Джорджевичем, солнце уже стояло высоко. Защитный крем, смешиваясь с потом, немилосердно щипал кожу. К тому же, его сильный запах раздражал Кита: Лэнсова косметика явно не была рассчитана на чувствительный нос полугалра. В общем, настроение у Кита оставляло желать лучшего.

Дом походил на тот, где жила семья Лэнса, только двух-, а не трехэтажный. Нижний этаж из грубого камня, верхний — оштукатуренный. Один угол дома густо оплетал вьюнок с незнакомыми Киту оранжевыми цветами.

Но окна закрывали не только ставни-жалюзи с горизонтальными щелями — чтобы проходил воздух, а не солнце, — но и сплошные ярко-синие заслонки. Стену у входной двери подпирала поставленная на бок садовая скамейка.

— Это точно тот дом? — спросил Кит, проверяя калитку в низкой чугунной ограде.

Калитка, как ни странно, открылась.

— Точно, — сказал Лэнс, сверяясь с навигатором. — Сейчас еще дока переспрошу, может, я не так услышал…

Пока Лэнс сверялся с доктором, Кит обошел вокруг дома. Пусто. Задняя дверь заперта. Передняя…

— Не дергай ты, — сказал Лэнс, отрываясь от гаджета. — Здесь никто не запирается, но входить без хозяев невежливо. Видишь, коврик у порога перевернут? Значит, никого нет.

— Не запирают? — Кит приподнял брови и все-таки потянул за ручку.

Как и черный ход, она не поддалась.

Лэнс удивленно похлопал глазами.

— Ну… оригиналы. Может, не привыкли еще? Или есть имущество особо ценное. Тоже бывает.

Кит еще раз окинул дом взглядом сверху донизу. Будь он один, попытался бы залезть внутрь — явно никакой охраны и никаких мер предосторожности, если только олкари не установил что-нибудь эдакое, биотехнологическое. Но у него было ощущение, что Лэнс ему не позволит.

— Может, их еще из больницы не выписали? — спросил он.

— Уже спрашиваю… — Лэнс стоял, уткнувшись в телефон. — Нет, говорит, выписал еще вчера вечером. Невару резко стало лучше, он сам попросился домой. Кстати… док говорит, что даже вопросов никаких не задавал. Принял, как должное.

— Ну надо же… — пробормотал Кит.

— Может, он на радостях, что вылечился, умчал жену во второй медовый месяц? — мечтательно предположил Лэнс. — И думать забыл о причинах... Вот было бы здорово.

— Может, — с некоторыми сомнениями согласился Кит.

Он привык, что так просто ни одна проблема не разрешается.

Но… это правила из старой жизни. Здесь, у Лэнса, новая. Может хоть что-то хоть раз сложиться удачно?

В любом случае, никаких других зацепок кроме как «поговорить с олкари» у Кита не было. Можно было попросить у Джорджевича не только его адрес, но и телефон — или телефон жены, если по каким-то причинам сам Невар не пользовался земной техникой. Но интуиция Кита решительно протестовала. Может быть, по той же причине, которую назвал Лэнс: не стоит привлекать внимание олкари к чудесному исцелению лишний раз, вдруг он сам сейчас об этом не думает?

Да наверняка не думает. Наверняка Лэнс прав: выздоровевший больной укатил с любимым человеком праздновать второе рождение. Кит бы и сам так поступил на его месте, не задаваясь вопросом, что там да почему. Подарили второй шанс — и хорошо, плывем дальше.

Другое дело, что если он прямо из этого медового месяца решит связаться с соплеменниками или поднять шум в прессе, Кит и Лэнс ничего не могут сделать. Значит, нужно попытаться Невара разыскать. Если уж не связываться, то хотя бы проследить его передвижения.

Кит мимолетно пожалел, что у «Клинков Марморы» больше не было сети шпионов — если не считать наблюдательных форпостов в окраинных мирах. Конечно, если написать Пидж, она поможет. Но это не то же самое, что самому контролировать поиск.

Кит потянулся в карман за телефоном, чтобы набрать Пидж, но тут Лэнс перехватил его запястье.

— Все! — воскликнул тот. — Я тебя послушал, сделал крюк! А теперь — на пляж! И так уже самый лучший час потратили!

Руки Лэнса были твердые, теплые и неожиданно мозолистые. Кит у него таких мозолей не помнил.

***

Лэнс обещал хорошую посадочную площадку у своего любимого пляжа и не обманул.

Когда-то здесь, похоже, был шумный туристический центр. Наверное, еще до Третьей мировой. От огромного многоэтажного отеля осталось только несколько свай. А вот просторная площадка возле него, наверное, для колесных автомобилей, сохранилась хорошо: когда-то ее не просто заасфальтировали, а положили сначала бетонные плиты. Асфальт с тех пор пооблез, между стыками плит проросли густо переплетенные колючки. Но места приземлиться Киту хватило.

От бетонной площадки крутая тропа убегала вниз к пляжу в тени глубоко выдающейся в воду багровой скалы. Эта скала и два живописных каменных островка — маленьких и голых, на одном какие-то развалины, слившиеся с камнем, на другом растет две кривых сосенки — ограждали небольшую естественную бухту. Впрочем, и за пределами бухты вода лежала ровно и спокойно, как зеркало.

— Красота, — пробормотал Кит, пока Лэнс уже первый мчался по пляжу.

Они расстелили полотенце на границе тени от скалы, а припасы положили глубже: Лэнс сказал, что к полудню тень съежится, но совсем не исчезнет.

Кит еще разыскивал в своем рюкзаке бандану, а Лэнс уже скинул футболку и, вопя, как бешеный, помчался к воде, смешно поджимая пальцы на горячей гальке.

Он с разбега вбежал в прибой и сходу нырнул рыбкой, только лопатки заходили на загорелой спине. С улыбкой Кит наблюдал за ним, машинально считая секунды. В вольтроновские времена они как-то делали замер: Лэнс задерживал дыхание на целых две минуты, в движении — на полторы. Второй результат после Аллуры, которая без особых проблем могла не дышать пять минут. У Кита получалось пятьдесят пять секунд неподвижно, у Широ — сорок восемь, у Ханка — минута сорок пять (третий результат), и у Пидж — тридцать.

На двадцать пятой секунде черная макушка Лэнса показалась уже очень далеко от берега, на полпути к линии бело-красных буйков, натянутых от мыса скалы до одного из островков.

Интересно, кто их натянул тут? Никаких других признаков цивилизации, если не считать руин, Кит ни здесь, ни на подлете не увидел.

Словно в ответ на мысли Кита он услышал характерное гудение ховера.

По остаткам бетонной дороги к пляжу медленно и осторожно спускался шикарный внедорожник: темно-синий шестиместный, разрисованный черными молниями. Наверное, местные. Еще один выходец с разбитого завода.

Мгновенная настороженность Кита унялась, но появилась досада. Только что они были на пляже с Лэнсом вдвоем, и вот…

Но, может быть, эти расположатся где-то на отшибе?

Нет, не повезло. Синий ховер сполз на гальку (водитель явно осторожничал: такой модели и по валунам нормально) и остановился метрах в пятидесяти от выбранного Китом и Лэнсом места. Из машины начали выбираться люди. Женщина, выпрыгнувшая из-за руля, помахала Киту рукой, как будто его знала.

Он машинально помахал в ответ.

Новоприбывшие, переговариваясь между собой на смеси английского с неизвестным Киту певучим языком, начали раскладываться. Тоже на границе тени и света, но подальше от воды.

Женщина-водитель, загорелая, в белых шортах и майке до того просторной, что ее трепал ветер, подошла к Киту, увязая шлепанцами в гальке.

— Добрый день! — проговорила она на английском с легким акцентом. — А вы — друг Лэнса?

Кит испытал неприятное удивление.

— Да?

— Очень приятно, я Снежана, — она протянула руку, которую Кит послушно пожал.

— Очень приятно, Сне… ж-ана, — кое-как справился Кит. Выговаривал же как-то он сотни инопланетных имен!

— Можете звать меня Сноу, — она подмигнула. — Мы живем вниз по дороге от вас, через три фермы. Катер у вас приметный. Галранская модель?

Кит тупо кивнул.

— Ага, я так и подумала! Обводы характерные. Там моя семья, Стефан, Нильс, Мила и Личи. Хотите, подходите знакомиться, у нас пирожки вкусные с собой.

Кит немного офигел от такой общительности.

— Я — Кит, — выдавил он.

— Слушайте, Кит, у меня ощущение, что я вас где-то видела! Вы к Лэнсу уже приезжали?

Кит помотал головой.

На его счастье Лэнс уже выбрался на берег и спешил к ним, тяжело дыша и заливая гальку водой.

— Снежка! — воскликнул он. — Нильс! — один из новоприбывших помахал Лэнсу рукой от огромного полотенца, который они уже расстилали недалеко. — Надо же, вы тоже сегодня к морю решили выбраться?

— Празднуем именины Личи, — кивнула Снежана.

Лицо у Лэнса упало.

— Черт, — прошептал он. — А я и забыл.

— Ничего, Лидия подарок еще вчера от вас занесла, — так же тихо ответила Снежана. И потом уже громко продолжила: — Слушай, Лэнс, скажи мне, где я могла видеть твоего друга? Таких красивых юношей я не забываю, — она снова Киту подмигнула, но без заигрываний, с юмором: мол, мы друг друга не интересуем, но не отметить-то я не могу! Благодаря Лэнсу Кит очень хорошо знал такой вариант заигрываний.

— Хм… даже не знаю, — Лэнс потер подбородок. — Может, в рекламе шампуня?

Снежана захихикала, и даже Кит улыбнулся. Ну надо же, Лэнс не прекратил наезды на его волосы!

В это время бородач Нильс тоже подошел к их полотенцу. Совершенно молча они с Лэнсом пожали друг другу руки, потом бородач перевел взгляд на Кита.

— Паладин Кит, — сказал он. — Большая честь вас встретить.

Кит почувствовал себя неловко. Он совсем отвык от того, чтобы его узнавали. Инопланетяне плохо различали человеческие лица, и, стоило снять с себя официальную жилетку главы Клинков, Кит тут же становился невидимкой. Галра, конечно, знали его очень хорошо, но по правилам хорошего тона у галра считается невежливым говорить не по делу о чем бы то ни было, если только вас не связывают дружеские узы.

А на Земле его не узнавали даже в самом начале: на большинстве промо-плакатов паладины позировали в шлемах.

— Ты шутишь? — поразилась Снежана, удивленно переводя взгляд с Кита на Нильса на Лэнса и обратно. — Настоящий паладин Вольтрона?

Нильс кивнул.

— Я его запомнил, — сказал он. — Шрам. И глаза.

— Вау, — Снежана посмотрела на Кита с совсем уже другим выражением. — Я… очень приятно, мне тоже, — потом она воззрилась уже на Лэнса. — Надо же! Ты мне не говорил, что знаешь одного из паладинов!

— Мы вместе учились в Гарнизоне, — Лэнс улыбался. — Еще до Нашествия. Только Кит был в классе истребителей, а я — грузовых пилотов. Ну… надо же героям войны где-то отдыхать, да? Кит тут в отпуске, считай, инкогнито. У него был тяжелый год.

Кит от удивления чуть язык не проглотил.

— Да… прошу прощения, — Снежана снова быстро, слегка сконфуженно улыбнулась. — Ну, не будем вас тогда беспокоить… Пирожков хотите?

— Стефан делал? Конечно! — воскликнул Лэнс. — А у нас сэндвичи с яйцом и копченой курицей. Меняемся?

— А то! — усмехнулась Снежана. И заговорщицким тоном пояснила Киту: — Лидия не делится секретом, как она коптит курицу. А зря! Ей за этот секрет еще одну корову предлагали.

Лэнс захватил сумку-холодильник с их припасами и отошел к полотенцу новоприбывших. Минуты через две общих рукопожатий, взрывов смехов и периодических поглядываний в сторону Кита — Кит натянуто улыбнулся и помахал рукой — Лэнс вернулся на место.

— Ну, кончил мазаться? — спросил Лэнс оживленно. — Пошли купаться тогда, вода восхитительная! Или проголодался уже? Я не врал, пирожки Стефана — это почти что эмпанадас Ханка.

— Что такое пирожки?

— Я же говорю, как эмпанадас, только побольше и тесто потолще. Бывают с разными начинками. В этот раз с ревенем и с капустой. Да не морщись, это очень вкусно. Я тоже сначала не верил.

— Нет, — решил Кит. — Сначала купаться.

И если после этого Лэнс забудет о своей решимости скормить Киту сомнительную местную кухню, тем лучше.

Вода действительно была шикарная. В первый момент она обдала ноги Кита прохладой, но прильнула к телу, словно шелк. Лэнс шагал рядом, спиной вперед, широко улыбаясь. Его волосы успели немного подсохнуть на концах, пока он был на берегу, и теперь слегка завивались. Голубые метки на скулах казались почти белыми на загорелой коже.

— Ну, наперегонки до буйков? — предложил Лэнс.

— Стой, — Кит схватил его за руку. — Они что, не знают?

— Чего не знают?

— Что ты — паладин Вольтрона.

— Во-первых, был паладином. Прошедшее время. Во-вторых, откуда бы им знать?

— Но… — Кит запнулся.

Вот, пожалуйста, он только вчера прилетел, а уже вся округа в курсе, к кому! И за много миль от дома Лэнса Кита узнают лэнсовы соседи. Неужели за десять лет про самого Лэнса так никто и не догадался? Вот этот Нильс мог бы его узнать, например.

И еще… Лэнс изменился, да. Кит готов был поверить в то, что жажда славы и признания была напускной, порождением неуверенности Лэнса в собственных силах. Что, когда испытания и война встряхнули его, заставили отбросить лишнее, он действительно стал находить радость в другом. Но все же представить себе Лэнса, живущего на покое и не развлекающего соседей преувеличенными рассказами о своих подвигах — на такое у Кита не хватало воображения!

Хотя… можно было, наверное, догадаться по «Розовой книге». Там Лэнс почти ничего не написал о себе. Правда, рассуждения и саморефлексия встречались в изобилии, описание совместных операций — периодически. Но и эти описания пестрили формулировками вроде «как и положено Красному паладину». Мол, я тут не при чем, любой на моем месте поступил бы так же.

К собственному удивлению, Кит почувствовал глухое раздражение. Ладно, нигде не написано имени Лэнса! Но хотя бы его непосредственное окружение должно знать!

— Хорошо, а по алтейским меткам никто не догадался? — с досадой спросил Кит. — Ты же даже пишешь в своей книге о том, как их получил!

Лэнс помотал головой.

— Сейчас мода такая, знаешь? Делать татуировки под алтейцев, или галра, или еще под кого. Бывают временные, бывают постоянные. Мне наш механик, Тойво, все время предлагает рукав набить. Сам он весь разрисованный.

Кит даже не знал, смешно это или грустно. Подумав несколько секунд, он решил, что скорее смешно.

И что Лэнс, конечно, прав. Нет ничего хорошего в том, что на тебя смотрят, как на местную знаменитость. Ханк с этим справляется легко, но у Ханка ведь совсем другой характер — да и образ жизни. Он кочует из одной зоны конфликта в другую, общается с людьми на самом высоком уровне, где каждый мнит себя важной шишкой. Пидж вот из лаборатории не вылезает. Самому Киту повезло, он все время либо на миссиях, либо сидит у себя в офисе и разгребает завалы. А когда (изредка!) приходится играть официальную роль на каких-нибудь мероприятиях по сбору средств или очередной движухе, организованной Эзор, он старается сбежать сразу, как только позволяют приличия.

А что Широ, интересно? Он ведь тоже, как и Лэнс, живет в тихом месте, где соседей немного. Может, поэтому и стал носить очки, вместо того, чтобы скорректировать зрение раз и навсегда? Надо будет спросить.


	6. Chapter 6

В одном из групповых домов, где Кит жил до того, как Широ перетащил его в Гарнизон, однажды воспитательница подвесила в комнате стеклянные подвески. Большую часть дня они ничего не делали, только собирали пыль. Но примерно раз в сутки солнце падало на них ровно под нужным углом, и тогда на стене комнаты появлялась скользящая многоцветная радуга. 

Киту тогда казалось, что ничего красивее в жизни быть не может. 

Потом он повидал всякое: две черные дыры, перетягивающие между собой голубого гиганта; штурмовые корабли в огне на подступках к Ориону; восход трех солнц над горной цепью, пронзающей стратосферу; гейзеры изумрудно-зеленой воды, бьющие на много километров в космос. 

И все же только тихие, неспешные переливы солнца на галечном дне, где видно было каждый камешек, каждый кустик водорослей и каждую веточку скучноватых коричневых кораллов вернули это полудетское ощущение чуда. 

Может быть, потому, что эта красота не угрожала убить Кита. 

А может быть, потому, что Лэнс дернул его за ногу, заставляя погрузиться глубоко под воду и, когда Кит развернулся, чтобы всплыть, он на миг увидел его силуэт на фоне дна. Его широкие плечи, узкую талию и бедра, — и те же золотые переливы, которые скользили по гладкой коричневой коже, по розовому шраму на спине, по коротким ярко-синим плавкам. 

У Кита перехватило горло, и он не сразу понял, что это правда от недостатка воздуха — он забыл, что все еще под водой. И глаза щиплет от морской соли, а вовсе не от чего-то другого. 

Лэнс вынырнул чуть ли не раньше Кита, хотя только что плыл метром ниже. 

— Эй, ну что, теперь-то до острова наперегонки? — спросил он, явно подначивая. 

— Нет, спасибо, — фыркнул Кит, убирая со лба намокшие волосы. — Где мне тягаться с таким тюленем! 

— Тюленем? — возмутился Лэнс. — Я — грациозный дельфин! 

В доказательство он издал несколько щелкающих звуков и вопль, напоминающий сдутый автомобильный клаксон. 

Кит заржал так сильно, что наглотался воды, и пришлось отплевываться. 

— Нет, — сказал он, — никаких соревнований с морскими млекопитающими. Поплыли так. 

— Слабак! — разочарованно бросил Лэнс. 

Но больше не настаивал. 

Кит неплохо умел плавать: этому в Гарнизоне учили всех, потому что владение телом в воде очень похоже на владение телом в невесомости. У него даже был высший балл по этому зачету. Но не сказать, что болтаться в пропахшем хлоркой бассейне (или в мутном баке, куда полагалось погружаться в гидрокостюмах с баллонами и масками) ему очень нравилось. 

В море оказалось совсем по-другому. 

Было такое чувство, будто паришь, летишь без парашюта и параплана над синеватой бездной. И воздух почему-то держит тебя сам собой. Кит даже видел свою собственную тень, скользившую по дну. 

— Мы пропустили самый лучший час, я же говорю, — пожаловался Лэнс. — Когда солнце совсем низко над горизонтом, оно просвечивает воду еще лучше и видно еще больше всего. 

Кит не представлял, как может быть еще лучше. У него уже было чувство, что это самый лучший его день за последние десять лет. 

Хотя нет… тот день, когда они успешно эвакуировали все население с трех лун Нартима, чтобы спасти местных жителей от радиации, выброшенный близким взрывом сверхновой, все-таки был лучше. Но только потому, что Кит не мог с чистой совестью уравнять свои личные эмоции и спасение миллиардов разумных. 

Пока Кит добирался до островка своим заржавевшим от неупотребления кролем, Лэнс нарезал спирали вокруг, словно спутник вокруг планеты. 

От этого Кит плыл еще медленнее, потому что Лэнсом трудно было не любоваться. Он всегда был красив — Кит знал это отвлеченно, как знал и о красоте других своих друзей. Широ идеален, как модель из проспектов о здоровом образе жизни; Аллура похожа на греческую богиню; Пидж мила до того, что даже Киту хочется тискать ее, словно маленькое пушистое животное, а у Ханка самые красивые глаза и самые теплые объятия по эту сторону Орионова пояса. Для Кита это не подлежало сомнению, как и то, что он любил их всех и готов был отдать жизнь за каждого. 

Но теперь при взгляде на Лэнса у Кита пересыхало в горле, и он только о том и думал, что хочет положить ладони на этот живот с нечеткими, но явно намеченными кубиками пресса, провести по рельефным мышцам рук и плеч, проследить кончиками пальцев дорожку волос, убегающую к низу живота… 

В их единственную совместную ночь Кит толком не исследовал тело Лэнса и уж точно ничего не запомнил. Осталось впечатление тепла, влажной кожи и слишком твердых, сведенных судорогой плеч под пальцами. Вот и все. 

Касаться Лэнса, когда он счастлив и расслаблен — это было бы совсем другое. Гораздо лучше. 

Неудивительно, что, когда они черепашьими темпами все же добрались до островка, голова у Кита слегка кружилась. И вовсе не от солнца. 

— Осторожно, — сказал Лэнс, который первый выбрался на скользкие камни и протянул Киту руку. — Не провались ногой в расщелины, тут живут морские ежи. Они довольно больно жалят. 

— Ясно, — сказал Кит, послушно опираясь на его руку и вытягивая себя на берег. — Эх, а я только что думал, что вся эта красота для разнообразия не хочет меня убить, — пошутил он. 

— Самые лучшие вещи всегда опасны, — неожиданно серьезно ответил Лэнс. 

«Например, ты, — подумал Кит. — То-то меня всего колотит». 

Они стояли очень близко друг к другу, все еще сцепившись руками: ладонь левой руки Кита на запястье Лэнса, ладонь правой руки Лэнса — на запястье Кита. Если бы не руки между ними, мелькнула у Кита шальная мысль, можно было бы легко потянуться к Лэнсу и поцеловать. При такой крошечной разнице в росте Киту достаточно только чуть приподнять голову, и их губы встретятся. 

— Хочешь исследовать крепость? — с совершенно мальчишескими интонациями спросил Лэнс. 

— Крепость? — не понял Кит. 

— Ну, развалины… Вообще-то, это церковь, но тут любая церковь — считай, крепость… Пошли! 

Исследовать было нечего: от крепости остался один угол, почти слившийся со скалой, и кусок каменной кладки. Из середины росло небольшое деревце, Лэнс сказал, что это олива, но она не плодоносит, потому что почвы мало. Кит понятия не имел, как выглядят оливы, поэтому только плечами пожал. 

Обход острова занял меньше минуты. Да и обходом-то его назвать было нельзя: они просто забрались на кучу камней и огляделись. Берег отсюда выглядел совсем близким, Кит без всяких проблем мог рассмотреть их пляжную подстилку и кулер с припасами. 

Видел он и компанию соседей Лэнса чуть дальше от воды: они как раз завязали молоденькой девочке (Личи, так?) глаза и раскручивали ее. Видно, играли в какую-то игру. 

В другую сторону расстилалось только море — без конца и края. 

— Там Италия за горизонтом, — сказал Лэнс. — Все как-то не собрался побывать. Говорят, Колизей так и сохранился, галра его не разрушили. Может, хотели по назначению использовать? 

— Что, вплавь добраться слабо? — фыркнул Кит. 

— Мне и здесь хорошо, — ответил Лэнс. — Очень хорошо. 

Они встретились взглядами. 

Лэнс стоял совсем рядом, его опущенная рука почти касалась руки Кита. 

«А если бы я попросил, — подумал Кит, — ты бы улетел со мной?» 

Конечно, не улетел бы. С чего бы? 

Да ведь и Кит не собирался звать Лэнса с собой. Наоборот, он прилетел сюда с мыслью, что, может быть, если все получится… может быть, он даже останется. Или, по крайней мере, будет прилетать сюда чаще. Не раз в год. 

— А тебе тут нравится? — спросил Лэнс. 

— Очень, — Кит облизнул вдруг пересохшие губы. 

— Вот! А я давно тебя звал в гости! Ты уже должен был признать, что я всегда прав в таких вещах, о непогрешимый командир. 

Лэнс вдруг, не спрашивая разрешения, совершенно обыденным жестом убрал прядь волос Кита ему за ухо. 

— Пойдем, — сказал он. — Надо возвращаться обратно, а то сгоришь. Вон, весь порозовел уже. 

Кит хотел сказать, что это не от солнца, но слова застряли в горле. Ему тридцать два, квизнак побери! Почему в присутствии Лэнса он снова чувствует себя восемнадцатилетним мальчишкой? 

***

Остаток дня прошел хорошо. Даже слишком хорошо. 

Они еще несколько раз искупались, съели припасы, взобрались на красную скалу — наверх вела тропинка, и на самом верху обнаружился маленький древний памятник погибшим в каких-то местных беспорядках конца двадцатого века. 

Даже немного пообщались со Снежаной и ее семьей — хотя кто там у них кому приходился, Кит так и не понял. Все пятеро принадлежали к разным этносам, и по возрасту никто не годился никому в дети. Даже Личи, которую Кит сначала счел подростком, как оказалось, стукнуло двадцать пять. 

Она попросила у Кита автограф, и он, конечно, не смог отказать. 

— А вы ведь знаете Красного паладина, автора «Розовой книги»? — чуть стесняясь, спросила она. 

Кит с трудом не выпустил на лицо гримасу. 

— Знаю. 

— Ох, я глупость сказала, да? — Личи совсем засмущалась. — Конечно, вы его знаете, вы же вместе были Вольтроном! Простите, я как-то… в общем, передайте ему, как встретите, что у него есть большая поклонница! Эта книга меня буквально спасла. 

— Очень хорошая книга, — серьезно кивнул Стефан, обнимая Личи за плечи. — Помогает примириться с потерями. 

— Я бы тоже с ним познакомилась, — сказала Мила, шикарная темнокожая красавица, даже Кит мог оценить. — Я читать не люблю, но обожаю блондинов. Лэнс, не хочешь как-нибудь и твоего тезку в гости пригласить? 

Кит захлопал глазами: почему блондин?.. Среди паладинов блондинов вообще не было, если не считать седых волос Широ! 

Потом он сообразил: Мила, видимо, перепутала настоящего Лэнса с Лэнсом из шоу. Кит оттуда видел буквально пару серий, да и только потому, что Широ и Пидж его чуть ли не силком усадили и заставили посмотреть. 

Тезка, надо же! 

— Я приглашал, да он не согласился, — картинно вздохнул Лэнс. — Слишком уж серьезный и занятой тип. Некогда ему. 

— Да, верно, он же Алтею восстанавливает, — закивала Снежана. — Ну, и от меня привет передавайте, книжка мне тоже очень понравилась. 

— И мне, — добавил Нильс. 

— Передадим, — согласился Кит. 

Когда они шли обратно к машине, Лэнс весь лучился. 

— Надо же! Им нравится моя книжка! 

— Она почти всем нравится. 

— Нет, одно дело «всем», а другое дело — знакомым! Хорошо, что мы их повстречали, а то я бы так и не узнал! 

Кит только головой покачал. У него до сих пор сводило зубы от обиды за Лэнса — ладно, откуда они взяли, что он блондин, еще понятно, а с чего решили, что он на Алтею улетел? В «Розовой книге» четко написано, что автор вернулся на Землю! Они каким местом вообще читали? 

А Лэнсу хоть бы что — радуется, что нашлись поклонники его таланта близко к дому. 

Вдруг он обнял Кита одной рукой и поцеловал в щеку. 

Это произошло так быстро, что Кит даже не успел отследить тяжесть руки Лэнса на своих плечах, тепло его губ на своей коже. 

— С чего вдруг? — спросил он, удивленно касаясь щеки. 

— Спасибо за хороший день, — весело ответил Лэнс. — Когда бы я еще выбрался к морю, если бы не ты? 

...Из-за этого поцелуя в щеку Кит вечером метался из угла в угол по комнате, словно пытался вспахать деревянный пол. 

Космо сначала провожал его взглядом туда-сюда, потом ему надоело, и он заснул, лежа прямо на кровати Кита. Кит был настолько выбит из колеи, что даже не попробовал согнать волка и восстановить подобие дисциплины. 

Если бы не поцелуй, Кит бы смирился. Кофе из джезвы против растворимого и все такое. Мало ли, что было десять лет назад, мало ли, что написано в книге. Лэнс явно не заинтересован. Это Киту казалось, что между ними проскакивают искры на пляже — Лэнс явно ничего такого не думал, иначе не разбивал бы каждый напряженный момент какой-нибудь почти по-детски невинной фразой. 

Но поцелуй… 

Один мужчина не будет просто так целовать другого в щеку, даже из благодарности. 

Или… 

Отец Кита или его друзья-пожарные точно не стали бы. Может быть, по плечу бы похлопали, может быть, обнялись бы. Для галра такой знак признательности тем более неприемлем — он допустим только между родителями и маленькими детьми либо между любовниками (но не на публике). Но Лэнс с Кубы. Латиноамериканцы даже в губы целуются и ничего в этом такого не видят… так? 

Все это были слишком тяжелые, накрученные мысли. Тот самый вид межличностных отношений, которого Кит не терпел и старался избегать по максимуму. 

В любых других обстоятельствах Кит бы просто спросил. Самое худшее, что может случиться — это неловкость, которая быстро пройдет. Кит знал, что их с Лэнсом дружба сильнее всего этого. В конце концов, они уже один раз переспали, и это им не помешало. 

Но… 

Призрак Аллуры стоял на пути незримым стражем, и его было не одолеть никаким оружием. Меньше всего Кит хотел бы причинить Лэнсу боль своим интересом. Или — необходимостью высказать отказ. Ведь Лэнсу, конечно, неприятно будет отказывать. Он слишком открыт, слишком много себя отдает… 

В очередной раз Кит начал набирать номер Широ, потом опять сбросил. Пришлось снова напомнить себе: тридцать два года! Тридцать два, а не восемнадцать! Он не побежит плакаться в жилетку своему любимому учителю и старшему брату и просить совета! 

Поэтому, как взрослый самостоятельный мужчина, Кит позвонил матери. 

Он забыл сверить время, но Кролия взяла с первого гудка. Значит, не спала и не участвовала в одном из своих бесконечных заседаний. 

— Да? — спросила она, слегка запыхавшись. 

Наверное, тренировалась. Кит очень надеялся, что тренировалась, а не ввязалась с кем-то в драку. 

— Мама, — сказал Кит, как всегда с ней, сразу переходя к делу. — Скажи, что бы ты почувствовала, если бы старый друг предложил тебе сексуальные и партнерские отношения, несмотря на то, что знал о твоих чувствах к папе? 

Повисло короткое молчание. 

— Очень интересный вопрос, сын, — ответила Кролия. — В зависимости от того, что за друг и какого рода отношения он предлагает, я могла бы испытать раздражение или заинтересованность. В любом случае, мне было бы лестно. 

— Спасибо. 

— Если тебе не нужна другая помощь, позволь мне прервать вызов. Я несколько занята. 

Теперь Кит все же слегка встревожился, сразу представив мать в поединке против трех саблезубых тигров. 

— А тебе самой не нужна помощь? Все в порядке? 

— Более чем в порядке. Расскажу в следующий раз. А тебе советую все-таки пойти и высказать свое предложение Лэнсу. Пора тебе тоже устроить личную жизнь. 

— Что значит «тоже»? 

Но Кролия уже повесила трубку. 

Кит нахмурился, глядя на телефон в своих ладонях. Что-то было в голосе матери такое… Почти как если она... 

Нет, не может быть. Она бы просто не взяла трубку в этом случае.


	7. Chapter 7

И все-таки подойти к комнате Лэнса было страшно. До сведенного судорогой живота, до холодного пота на ладонях и между пальцами ног. 

Но Кит, конечно, справился. Паладин он или нет?! Он вел в бой армии! Он откапывал потерпевших из-под разрушенных домов. Почему он не может преодолеть эти несколько шагов по коридору? 

Кит постучал по косяку, затем, не дожидаясь ответа, распахнул любовно отполированную сосновую дверь. 

Лэнс сидел на своей кровати, скрестив ноги, в пижаме и в полосатых носках (зачем? жарко ведь!), и раскладывал пасьянс. Он вскинул голову на звук, и, как всегда, лицо его расплылось в широкой улыбке. 

— Кит! Поболтать пришел? Я уже ложиться собирался. 

— Не совсем… — Кит помялся на пороге. 

Ледяной ужас пополам с предвкушением перевернул живот, пробежал по пальцам рук и ног ледяными иголками. 

— Я хотел спросить… То, что случилось в ночь после исчезновения Аллуры… Ты не против повторить? 

Секунду Лэнс смотрел на Кита нечитаемым взглядом, и тому показалось, что вот он сейчас холодным голосом скажет Киту убираться и никогда больше не появляться у него на пороге. Но вместо этого Лэнс улыбнулся снова, короткой загадочной улыбкой. 

— Конечно, — сказал он. — Почему нет. 

Почему нет? Да по тысяче причин! 

Но Кит не стал спрашивать. Потому что Лэнс встал с кровати, подошел и встал вплотную, положив руки ему на щеки. Пальцы скользили по вискам, убирая волосы назад, и Лэнс вглядывался в его лицо, как будто видел впервые. 

— А как же джезва и растворимый? — пробормотал Кит, потому что страшно было говорить громко. 

— Что? — Лэнс удивленно нахмурился. 

— Аналогия с кофе. 

— Чувак! — Лэнс выдохнул и захихикал, наклонил голову, прижавшись лбом к лбу Кита. — Ты об этом со вчерашнего дня думаешь, что ли? 

«Я об этом думаю уже несколько фибов». 

Кит промолчал. 

— Во-первых, — пробормотал Лэнс, осторожно касаясь губами век Кита, — я говорил только о пилотировании. Я бы не стал сравнивать людей с едой, ты что! Это как-то… ну, потребительски. 

Потребительски? Киту бы даже в голову не пришло так ставить вопрос. Впрочем, он не был силен ни в межличностных отношениях, ни в метафорах. 

— И во-вторых… — продолжил Лэнс, его дыхание по-прежнему щекотало ресницы Кита. — Даже если пользоваться этой аналогией… Кит, уж ты-то точно какая-нибудь необжаренная арабика в зернах! 

Кит не выдержал и засмеялся. Ему вдруг стало легко. Настолько легко, что грозило унести в стратосферу любым ветерком. Он обхватил Лэнса за талию и прижал к себе, крепко-крепко. Как хотел еще на острове. 

— Ты ведь понимаешь, — пробормотал он в ткань пижамы на плечах Лэнса, — что дело не в сексе? 

— Конечно, — сдавленно ответил тот. — Но если ты все-таки рассчитываешь сегодня меня трахнуть, а не везти в травму со сломанными ребрами, может, ослабишь напор? 

Кит засмеялся сильнее, но послушно разжал руки. Да, это все совсем не походило на прошлый раз. И чудесно. И замечательно. 

Он приподнял голову как раз в тот момент, когда Лэнс свою опустил — и они столкнулись носами. 

Лэнс ойкнул от боли, Кит только расхохотался сильнее. Положив руки на щеки Лэнса и удерживая его на месте, Кит все-таки его поцеловал. Он знал, что целуется плохо и неумело — весь его опыт ограничивался Лэнсом же десять лет назад. Но он старался изо всех сил. Он хотел в этот раз сделать все правильно. Показать Лэнсу, как он его любит. Не отпустить его одного в пустоту. 

Лэнс ведь как-то умудрился найти себе безнадежный и опасный бой даже среди солнца, гор, моря, любящих родных и добродушных соседей. За ним глаз да глаз нужен. 

— Тише, тише, — бормотал Лэнс, отрываясь от его губ. — Куда ты торопишься? 

Кит не отвечал ему, просто переключился с губ Лэнса на подбородок и шею, покрывая их горячими, влажными поцелуями. Ему хотелось вцепиться зубами, нажать сильнее, оставить след, но он не знал, как Лэнс отреагирует на засосы на видном месте. 

— Можешь укусить, если хочешь, — пробормотал Лэнс. — Только без этих твоих выдвигающихся… ах!.. Клыков. 

Кит понятия не имел, о каких выдвигающихся клыках говорил Лэнс, но разрешение принял с восторгом. Ему хотелось ближе, сильнее, больше… Все увидеть, все почувствовать на вкус. Не так, как в прошлый раз, в темноте, торопливо и от отчаяния. 

Он заметил, что теснит Лэнса к кровати, только тогда, когда они оба упали на нее, частью сметя, частью придавив игральные карты. 

Лэнс перекатил их по кровати, навис над Китом, закрывая свет от люстры. 

— Ты такой красивый… — прошептал он. 

Киту казалось, что это красивее Лэнса он никого не видел. Особенно сейчас, с красными от поцелуев губами, с пятном синяка на шее, со взъерошенными волосами. 

— Сейчас, секунду… — Лэнс быстро поцеловал его. — Я только дверь закрою. 

Он вскочил с кровати и действительно быстро запер дверь на щеколду. Затем подошел к комоду. 

— У меня есть смазка, — сказал он. — А вот презервативов нет. А у тебя? 

Кит помотал головой. 

Глупо, конечно, если учесть, что он ехал сюда именно объясниться с Лэнсом и рассчитывал на физическую близость. Но почему-то он даже не подумал запастись всем необходимым. Может быть, подсознательно боялся сглазить. 

— Нам не обязательно делать что-то, для чего нужны презервативы, — Кит сам не знал, как у него хватило воздуху на такую длинную фразу. 

— Не обязательно, но я хочу, — Лэнс ему улыбнулся. — Блин, тут на ночь глядя уже ничего и не купить, — Кит поразился: было около семи вечера. — Но они вроде нам с тобой не так и нужны? Я здоров, меня док регулярно на анализы гоняет. А ты? 

— Тоже, — Кит сглотнул. — Только… можешь ты быть снизу? 

— Без проблем. Мне и так, и так нравится. 

Лэнс ему подмигнул, и мозг Кита закоротило. Когда это Лэнс успел попробовать «и так, и так»? Или они с Аллурой?.. 

Но нет, Кит не хотел в этот момент думать о том, насколько далеко распространяются способности алтейцев к смене формы, и способен ли Лэнс теперь на что-то подобное. 

Тем более, что Лэнс бросил на кровать пластиковый флакон, наполовину полный прозрачным гелем, а потом забрался и сам. 

Он наклонился к Киту, снова поцеловал его, горячо и нежно. Спросил: 

— Вообще я не настаиваю на анале. Если тебе хочется чего-то другого… 

— Мне хочется всего, — пробормотал Кит и схватил в кулак волосы на затылке Лэнса, оттянул его голову назад, открывая шею. Лэнс снова ахнул, задрожал, словно растаял в объятиях Кита. И вот это было правильно, то, что нужно. 

Кит почувствовал, что не может — и, главное, не хочет — отрывать губы от его шеи. А рук — от его спины. То, что Лэнс лежал на нем, тоже было правильно и хорошо: Кит мог чувствовать его тяжесть, ощущать его запах (цветочный гель для душа, цитрусовый шампунь и сливочный крем для лица). Кит наконец-то мог перебрать ладонями каждую его мышцу, запомнить навсегда, понять, познать… 

Его руки скользнули под резинку пижамных штанов Лэнса, сжали мускулистые ягодицы — не то что там особенно было, что сжимать, но Кит подумал, что это идеально, и он мог бы совсем никогда не убирать оттуда рук. Лэнс послушно выгнулся, подставляясь под ласку, потерся пахом о пах Кита — квизнак, до чего же приятно! У Кита под веками заплясали острые вспышки, и он подумал, что сможет кончить так же, как в прошлый раз. Но нет, Лэнс хотел по-другому. А Кит хотел дать Лэнсу все, что он хочет, а потом еще немного больше. 

— Раздевайся, — Кит спихнул Лэнса с себя. 

Он чувствовал, что если сам попытается его раздеть, то либо выставит себя в смешном виде, либо это все продлится несколько часов. Возможно, и то, и другое. 

У него дрожали руки, даже пока он расстегивал собственные штаны. 

Лэнс избавился от своей пижамы за секунду — и начал помогать Киту. Его пальцы гораздо ловчее справились с ремнем и молнией, стянули штаны с трусами вместе, пока Кит неуклюже стаскивал через голову футболку, чуть не задушив себя тканью. 

Едва только они оказались обнажены, как Кит снова повалил Лэнса на постель, на сей раз нависнув сверху. Как он решил, отсюда был вид ничуть не хуже. Даже, пожалуй, лучше: так Лэнс не загораживал свет, и Кит мог видеть каждую ресничку, каждую веснушку… 

— Я хочу тебе отсосать, — голодным тоном произнес Лэнс, облизнувшись. 

— Потом, — Кит впился в его раскрасневшиеся губы. — Ты ведь хотел анал? 

— А что нам мешает и то и другое? — Лэнс выразительно поиграл бровями. — Нет, серьезно, Кит, у тебя впечатляющий член. Нечестно скрывать от нации такое достояние! 

Кит фыркнул. 

— Ну, если ты настаиваешь… 

Кит хотел снова поменять позу, но Лэнс замотал головой. 

— Нет, просто… подползи немного вперед и нависни надо мной… вот так, да. У тебя же бедра выдержат? 

— Издеваешься? 

Впрочем, он понимал, что Лэнс спросил не просто так: Кита трясло так сильно, что Лэнс не мог этого не чувствовать. 

И еще от этой позы ему было не по себе: лицо Лэнса оказалось точно между его ног, и Киту почудилось в этом нечто грязное, непривычное, как будто он собирался просто сесть на Лэнса… Кит бы в жизни такого не сделал! 

Но надо отдать Лэнсу должное: в этой позе член Кита в самом деле оказался у его губ, Лэнсу не нужно было до него даже тянуться, просто лежи себе. Это странным образом будоражило. 

— Вот так, хорошо, — пробормотал Лэнс, обхватывая губами головку. Лизнул. И Кит тут же забыл и о страхах, и о неловкости. Все, о чем он мог думать, это об этих шелковых губах, о теплом языке, который провел вверх, вдоль по вене… А потом Лэнс осторожно вобрал его в рот, втянул щеки — и Киту показалось, что он сейчас взорвется изнутри. 

— Вот так, — повторил Лэнс, пьяно сливая вместе слова. — Дай мне немного привыкнуть — и можешь трахать мой рот. 

— Что?! 

— Не бойся, я тебя придержу, если что, — в подтверждение руки Лэнса твердо и надежно обхватили бедра Кита, большие пальцы легли чуть выше ягодиц. — Ты мне не сделаешь больно, только приятно. Давай. 

И Кит дал. Он сам не знал как, но Лэнс правда устроил все так, что Киту не надо было ни о чем думать, просто двигаться в погоне за удовольствием, просто подаваться вперед, в горячее тепло Лэнсова рта. 

Так хорошо, что даже страшно. 

Кит откинулся назад, неловко нашарил пальцами член Лэнса — твердый, напряженный, он лежал у него на животе. Значит, Лэнс не врал, что ему это правда нравится. Кит неловко обхватил его руками, боясь сделать больно. Координировать движения удавалось с трудом: очень отвлекали вспышки удовольствия, пробегавшие по позвоночнику. Но он не зря учился драться с несколькими противниками сразу: все получилось. 

Лэнс застонал прямо вокруг его члена, Кит задохнулся от вибрации, прошедшей прямо по нему — и кончил, потому что и так был уже на грани. 

Запаниковав, он попытался тут же слезть с Лэнса, но тот его удержал. 

— Не так быстро, — выпустив его изо рта, Лэнс подвинул Кита ниже по своему торсу, а сам полупривстал. Поглядев вниз, Кит увидел его лицо, с ниточкой слюны на подбордке, с блестящими губами, со следами спермы в уголке губ. 

Низ живота снова скрутило горячим. Квизнак, он же только что кончил! 

— Кит, я так сразу не кончу, наверное, — проговорил Лэнс напряженно. — Можешь?.. 

Ему не нужно было договаривать до конца: Кит сразу же спустился по его телу, обхватил головку члена губами и попытался втянуть в себя. 

— Стой-стой, куда! Ты же!.. 

И точно: член слишком глубоко зашел в рот, и Кит, почувствовав позывы рвоты, вынужден был выпустить его и задышать глубоко, прижавшись потным лбом к влажному бедру Лэнса. 

— Ты лучше руками для начала, — Лэнс тоже говорил тяжело, сквозь напряженное дыхание. — Если хочешь, можешь взять головку в рот, но это не обязательно, я даже быстрее от рук… Ох! Ч-черт, ну у тебя и мозоли! 

— Извини!.. — Кит попытался разжать руку, но руки Лэнса перехватили его поверх. 

— Не извиняйся, крутые ощущения… Давай, вот так, смотри, как я… 

Большие руки Лэнса с длинными пальцами направляли Кита, и это почему-то тоже было сексуально. Может быть, даже сексуальнее всего, что они делали до сих пор. Как зачарованный, Кит смотрел на то, как их кожа смотрится рядом: бронзовый загар Лэнса против его белизны. 

Это кончилось даже слишком быстро: вопреки словам Лэнса, не прошло и минуты, как он запрокинул голову и коротко охнул, а между пальцев Кита пролилось горячее. Совсем мало спермы. Когда Кит мастурбировал, у него обычно выходило больше. 

Наклонившись, Кит из любопытства слизнул семя. Ничего особенного, солоно. 

— Ну как тебе? — с улыбкой спросил Лэнс, тяжело дыша. 

— В сэндвич я бы не положил, но и не противно, — Кит пожал плечами. 

Лэнс расхохотался. 

— Я вообще в целом! Про секс! 

— Не распробовал, — улыбнулся Кит ему в тон. — Нужно еще разок. 

— Сейчас. Одну секунду, — Лэнс прикрыл глаза предплечьем. — Сейчас отдышусь и схожу в ванную. 

— Зачем в ванную? 

— Почиститься. Я на анал сегодня вечером не рассчитывал. Надо было раньше, но ты меня завел. 

Кит сглотнул. Он гладил Лэнса по животу, и никак не мог поверить, что это случилось по правде. 

Лэнс встал не через секунду, а минут, наверное, через пять. Все потому, что как только он убрал руку с глаз, Киту тут же понадобилось его поцеловать, а потом, конечно, Лэнсу нужно было ответить, ну и… 

Наконец он все-таки сбежал в ванную — к счастью, у его комнаты была своя, отдельная — но дверь оставил приоткрытой. 

— Тебе долго? — спросил Кит, вдруг сразу ощутив неловкость. 

Он сообразил, что они все время валялись поверх скомканного покрывала и поверх рассыпанных карт, и начал собирать их. Делать это голым тоже было немного странно, но одеваться, наверное, было бы еще глупее? 

— Нет, пара минут, — отозвался Лэнс. 

— Откуда ты все это умеешь? — само собой вырвалось у Кита. 

— Экспериментировал немного. 

— Один? 

— Как когда. У нас одно время в соседях была семья, их дочь, Лиза, тоже воевала. В Сопротивлении. Мы разговорились, ну и… Потом был еще Бен, он помогал Тойво в мастерской. Мы обсуждали, как машины чинить. Тоже слово за слово… Встречались иногда, пока он не уехал. Потом еще Марко таскал меня в ночной клуб в городе, ну, клуб — одно название, конечно… Но я там тоже пару раз удачно знакомился. 

Кит слушал все это несколько ошарашенно. С одной стороны, опыт Лэнса пришелся очень кстати. С другой — а как же его явно до сих пор не прошедшая тоска по Аллуре? Как же серьезное отношение Лэнса к… ну, отношениям? Кит почему-то думал, что он ни с кем не зайдет далеко, если не будет думать, как минимум, о совместном будущем. 

В ванной кончила литься вода, Лэнс показался в комнате. 

— Ну вот, — сказал он. — Все готово. 

И тут бы Киту промолчать, но он не удержался: 

— То есть для тебя секс — это просто так? Ничего особенного? 

Лэнс переменился в лице. 

— Так. Ты меня в чем-то обвиняешь? 

— Нет! — воскликнул Кит с настоящим испугом: меньше всего он хотел обидеть Лэнса. Он просто боялся, что Лэнс даже теперь оставит все между ними как было. — Я просто… пытаюсь понять. Ты мне тогда сказал… что не смог бы ни с кем, кроме меня. И потом… У тебя тут кровать узкая, и вообще. 

— Ну да, сюда я никого не приводил, — пожал плечами Лэнс. 

Потом, вздохнув, опустился на кровать рядом с Китом, взъерошил волосы. 

— Не знаю даже, — сказал он хмуро. — Ты же, вроде, читал мою книжку? 

Кит кивнул. «Читал» — это даже преуменьшение. Он ее по буквам разобрал. 

— Ты там пишешь, что физическая близость — это способ узнать человека лучше всего, любить его и поддерживать. 

Лэнс просиял. 

— Да! Видишь, ты понимаешь, — Кит по-прежнему ничего не понимал, но не хотел говорить об этом вслух: он уже раскаивался, что вообще не стал держать язык за зубами. — Я к этому тоже не сразу пришел. Сначала так же думал, что как же, Аллура… вспоминал ее все время. Да и не хотелось. У меня первые года два даже стояка не было. А потом мы сидели с Лизой на крыше, пили вино, и она жаловалась мне, что из-за шрамов ее никто не полюбит, и она боится даже раздеться перед кем-то. И я ей говорю, мол, что за глупости, у двух моих друзей шрамы через все лицо, и красивее их я не встречал — это я о тебе с Широ, если что… — Лэнс толкнул Кита плечом. — Ну и слово за слово, мы уже целуемся. И мне ни разу, ни тогда, ни потом, не казалось, что я поступаю как-то неверно или кому-то изменяю. Как будто Аллура бы даже одобрила… не знаю. Ты думаешь, нет? 

Кит сглотнул. 

— Думаю, одобрила бы. 

— А ты сам как? Наверняка секс с галра погорячее, чем с землянами. 

— У меня никого, кроме тебя, не было, — честно сказал Кит. 

— Никого?! — Лэнс даже сел прямее. — Нет, я так и подумал, что у тебя редко… но совсем никого?! За десять лет?! 

— Слишком много возни, — пробормотал Кит, прежде чем сообразил, как это может прозвучать. 

Но Лэнс не обиделся, только расхохотался. 

— Да уж, со мной возни никакой! — сквозь смех простонал он. — Достаточно вежливо попросить… Хотя нет, какая там вежливость! Как низко я пал. В следующий раз заставлю тебя сказать «пожалуйста». 

Кит тоже улыбнулся. 

— Еще не слишком рано для следующего раза? — с надеждой спросил он. — Пожалуйста. 

Лэнс снова прыснул. 

— Такое красноречие, как тут устоять! 

Кит еще очень хотел спросить «но ты ведь больше не будешь ни с кем спать, кроме меня?» — но вот это точно звучало бы обидно, как будто он сомневается. Конечно, Лэнс не будет. Надо только очень четко с ним проговорить, чего Кит хочет от этих отношений. 

А он хочет всего, что Лэнс готов ему дать. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P. S. Чувствую себя обязанной оставить тут дисклеймер, что анальный секс без презерватива — это опасно, даже если оба партнера совершенно здоровы, потому что нормальные кишечные бактерии могут попасть в уретру и вызвать воспаление. Мочеиспускание сразу после полового акта помогает, но гарантий не дает. 
> 
> И еще: доверяя слову партнера о его здоровье перед половым актом, помните, что даже добросовестный и надежный человек может попросту забыть о том, что является носителем несмертельного, но неизлечимого вируса типа ВПЧ, или о чем-то подобном. Берегите себя. У нас тут алтейских криокапсул нет )


	8. Chapter 8

Кит проснулся от того, что Лэнс, шебурша, пытался одеться. Было еще темно, небо за окном только-только начинало окрашиваться голубым. 

Сонно моргая, Кит приподнялся, пытаясь выбраться из-под слишком теплого одеяла. Как Лэнс под таким спит вообще? 

— Тш-ш, — Лэнс присел на край кровати. — Что проснулся? Рано еще. Давай дальше спи. 

— Жарко, — пожаловался Кит, отталкивая одеяло в сторону. 

Так по коже бегали мурашки. Заснуть будет тяжело, но все легче, чем в жару. 

— А кто в меня ночью вцеплялся, а? Осьминог, — Лэнс усмехнулся и накинул на Кита что-то сверху. Что-то гораздо легче одеяла. 

— Давай, — теплые губы коснулись его виска. — Я коров подою, потом отлучусь ненадолго. Хочу тебе сюрприз сделать. 

— Какой это сюрприз, если ты мне говоришь заранее, — пробурчал Кит. 

— Самый лучший сюрприз, — уверенно заявил Лэнс. — Просто не хочу, чтобы ты вдруг проснулся раньше, чем я вернусь, и решил, что я сбежал. 

— Лэнс, я в твоей комнате, — пробормотал Кит, наматывая на себя эту невыясненную тряпку. Она пахла Лэнсом. — Куда тебе сбегать? 

— На Проксиму Центавра?.. Ладно, я пошел, а то молоко перегорит. 

Еще одно похлопывание по плечу — и Лэнс исчез, а Кит провалился обратно в сон. Успел только подумать: и откуда у Лэнса столько бодрости, они ведь полночи болтали и занимались сексом, ему бы сейчас валяться в постели, не чуя ног… 

А потом перед глазами стали вращаться планеты вокруг Проксимы Центавра, и Лэнс пролетел мимо на розовом льве, увитом полевыми ромашками. «Догоняй, самурай! — крикнул он. — Кто последний, тому посуду мыть!» 

Кажется, Кит просыпался еще раз, когда снизу запахло свежей выпечкой, и подумал, что пора вставать. Но глаза не открывались, плюс еще пришел Космо и знакомой тяжестью устроился в ногах. А все, кто порывался встать в обычное время после бессонной ночи, знают, что после того, как тебе на ноги улеглось животное, сделать это практически невозможно. 

— Лэнс! Ну ты и разоспался! Я все понимаю, у тебя гости, но надо же совесть иметь! — возмущенно сказали прямо над ухом, а потом сдернули покрывало. 

Кит заморгал, торопливо садясь. Никакого Космо, комнату заливает яркое солнце из неправильно расположенного окна — да, потому что комната Лэнса, а не его, — а напротив, стремительно заливаясь свекольным цветом, стоит сестра Лэнса Рэйчел и глазеет на Кита из-за растопыренных пальцев, которыми неубедительно прикрывает глаза. 

— К-Кит… — пробормотала она. — Извини! 

И резко отвернулась. 

Кит поглядел на себя, и тоже почувствовал, что краснеет: спал он в постели Лэнса совершенно голым. Если не считать одеждой несколько живописных засосов, которые украшали его грудь, плечи и шею. Лэнс, оказывается, тоже не дурак был кусаться. 

— А где Лэнс? — спросила Рейчел, не оборачиваясь. 

— Ушел коров доить? 

— Каких коров! Девять утра! 

Тут сонный мозг Кита наконец собрался. Обернувшись непонятным покрывалом — это оказался пестрый плед плотной вязки, — Кит сел на кровати. 

— Он уже давно ушел, еще даже не рассветало. Сказал, подоит коров и пойдет куда-то там… 

— А! — плечи Рейчел расслабились. — Тогда я знаю, куда. Значит, скоро вернется. 

— А что, коров он не подоил? 

— Нет, почему, подоил… Я только думала, что это не он был, а Луис. А Лэнс, наверное, в монастырь, он часто туда ходит! — сказала Рейчел с преувеличенной веселостью. — Мы уже поели, но мама оставила вам с Лэнсом свежего хлеба. И молоко есть, и яйца вареные. Сделать тебе сэндвичей? 

— Нет, спасибо, я потом сам. Сначала зарядку сделаю. 

Зарядка не заняла у Кита много времени: жара изводила его неимоверно. Даже Космо, которого обычно климатические скачки не очень беспокоили, улегся в тени и вывалил язык из пасти. 

Прошло только минут сорок вместо обычного часа, когда Кит добрался до кухни. Рыться в холодильниках и кухонных шкафах не страннее, чем собственноручно добывать креветки на завтрак из общественного пруда на Ориогосе-14. Вот только Кита не оставляло слабое чувство неправильности, как будто общественный пруд все-таки был бы привычнее… 

Если бы Лэнс был тут, конечно, было бы проще. 

Куда он все-таки пошел? В какой монастырь? И, главное, зачем? Неужели грехи замаливать? 

Кит смутно помнил обещание какого-то сюрприза, но в голову не приходило, что за сюрприз такой. 

Когда он доедал сэндвич, на кухню заглянула Лидия. 

— А, Кит, ты-то мне и нужен. Позавтракал уже? Можешь мне помочь сарай покрасить? 

Кит кивнул. Он совершенно не возражал помочь на ферме, хотя и испытывал некоторые сомнения, что по такой жаре от него будет много толку. 

Но Лидию жара совсем не беспокоила: она принялась красить сарай в толстовке с длинными рукавами и в старых джинсах, которые и не подумала подвернуть. Кит обтекал потом в легкой майке и в Лэнсовых купальных шортах, которые он так и не вернул ему после вчерашнего. Потому что либо шорты, либо забраться обратно в марморский костюм, который прекрасно изолирует, но очень уж неуместно будет выглядеть в этом мирном месте. 

С Лидией оказалось удобно работать: она не болтала под руку, не мешала и давала толковые указания, что и как надо сделать. Кит ожидал неловкости — наверняка ведь Рейчел уже рассказала ей, что нашла его в комнате Лэнса по утру и в каком виде. Но Лидия об этом ни словом не обмолвилась. 

Зато внезапно заговорила о другом, когда они уже заканчивали стену: 

— Скажи, Кит…ты извини, если я не в свое дело лезу, можешь не отвечать… но у тебя на работе все в порядке? 

Кит совершенно этого вопроса не ожидал, поэтому даже замер с кистью на весу. 

— Все нормально, — сказал он. — Вы же знаете, что у меня за работа, да? 

— Да, ты глава благотворительного фонда, — кивнула Лидия. 

— Не совсем фонда, мы гуманитарная организация… И я не столько глава, сколько руковожу операциями, у нас совет директоров. Дела вроде нормально идут. Не так давно мы потеряли два корабля, к счастью, без жертв… — одна из сторон в конфликте открыла огонь как раз тогда, когда «Клинки Марморы» доставляли припасы беженцам в демилитаризованной зоне. Кит и Зетрид были особенно рады показать этим оппортунистам, что слово «Клинки» в названии — не просто дань славному прошлому. 

— Ужас, — Лидия покачала головой с неподдельной тревогой в глазах. — Но с тобой все в порядке? 

— Да, все прекрасно, — Кит ей улыбнулся. — Если не считать того, как усиленно мои замы выгоняли меня в этот отпуск. 

Лидия улыбнулась в ответ. 

— А… вообще как по жизни? 

— И по жизни нормально. 

— И ты никого недавно не потерял? Все твои родные живы? 

Это уже был совсем странный вопрос. Кто у Кита из родных? Широ, мама с Коливаном, Ханк, Пидж и Лэнс. Вот и все. Может быть, Лидия что-то знает? 

Его кольнуло тревогой. 

— Все в порядке, насколько мне известно, — Кит опустил кисть. — Лидия, к чему это? 

Лидия вздохнула, похлопала его по руке. 

— Не обращай внимание, глупые материнские страхи. 

— Ну уж нет, — Кит опустил кисть в ведерко и скрестил руки на груди. — Если начали — так договаривайте. 

Лидия тоже опустила кисть и присела на низенькую скамеечку у стены сарая. 

— Я волнуюсь за Лэнса, — сказала она после недолгого молчания. — Я так переживала, когда мы узнали, что Аллура погибла. Мы с мужем ее уже в дочери наметили, — она печально вздохнула. — Ну, я так и подумала, что Лэнс долго от этого будет оправляться, если вообще оправится. Он весь в отца, а тот однолюб. Но потом тут другая девочка появилась, Лиза… соседка наша. Я думала, неужели? Только… как тебе сказать… — она помялась. — Может, это не мое дело… 

— Я знаю про Лизу, — сказал Кит. Подумав, добавил: — И про Бена тоже. 

— А! — Лидия просветлела. — Тогда ты понимаешь? Лиза, бедняжка, даже в жару платок не снимала. И ходила с длинными рукавами всегда. А когда они с Лэнсом сошлись — глядишь, она уже и смеется, и глаза блестят. И платья стала открытые носить. А потом решила агрономию изучать у олкари, чтобы с фермой наладилось… у них хозяйство не шло, городские они раньше были. Ну вот, познакомилась там с кем-то — и все. Так у олкари до сих пор и живет, а родители ее ферму продали и в город вернулись. Я Лэнса спросила: как так? А он мне говорит, мол, мам, мы просто друзья, ни ей ничего серьезного не надо было, ни мне. И улыбается, ты знаешь, как он улыбается... 

— Знаю, — кивнул Кит. 

— А потом Бен так же… Хороший парень. Заикался все время. Самоучка, руки золотые — но боялся поперек слово сказать. Тойво на него не нарадовался, говорил мне, ему бы звездолеты строить, а не комбайны ремонтировать. Мол, с самооценкой у парня неважно. Я уж думала, Лэнс нашел себе кого-то постоянного. И механик в семье — разве плохо? Но нет. Тоже, то ли встречались они, то ли что, где-то с полгода, а потом вдруг смотрю — Бен и заикаться перестал, и как-то резко себе работу другую нашел, не в нашей глуши уже. Потом писал Лэнсу. Сейчас на верфи Гарнизона работает. 

— Ясно, — картина, наметившаяся прошлой ночью, вдруг заиграла для Кита новыми красками. 

— Вот я и думаю, — Лидия смотрела на Кита снизу вверх голубыми, как у Лэнса, глазами. — Ты ради него сюда приехал? Или ради себя? 

Кит честно задумался. 

— Ради обоих, — наконец сказал он. 

Потому что у него в жизни все хорошо… почти. В ней только Лэнса не хватает, наверное. 

Лидия усмехнулась. 

— Прекрасный ответ! Господи, ты бы видел, как он взвился тогда, когда Вероника спросила, свободен ли ты! 

— Что? — Киту показалось, что он ослышался. Вероника, которая пять лет пробивала стенки Акши, пока не добилась взаимности, оказывается, интересовалась им?! 

— Да это давно было, не бери в голову. Еще до конца войны. И то не факт, что она Лэнса не дразнила просто. Из всех своих детей я Веронику меньше всех понимаю, хотя, казалось бы… — Лидия вздохнула. — Хотя тоже. Лэнс только кажется прозрачным, а на самом деле что там у донышка? Один Бог знает. Так что удачи тебе, — она посмотрела на Кита лукаво. — Ты в Бога-то веришь? 

Кит помотал головой. Снова неожиданная смена темы! Так вот откуда у Лэнса эта манера. 

— Ну, это ничего. Кто верным путем идет, от того Господь не отвернется, — с этими словами она встала и снова взяла кисть. — Ладно, отдохнули — и хватит. 

***

Время перевалило за полдень, а Лэнса все еще не было. Никто из его семьи не тревожился, хотя Марко заметил, что, если Лэнс поднимается к монастырю с утра, в это время обычно уже возвращается. 

— Что за монастырь? — спросил Кит. 

— Развалины в горах. Заброшенные совсем. Лэнс иногда уходит туда, на полдня, на целый день, если ему надо подумать или побыть одному, — Марко пожал плечами. — Ма, по-моему, боится, что он когда-нибудь совсем туда уйдет и заживет отшельником. 

Отшельником? Лэнс? 

Раньше Кит сказал бы, что это невозможно. Теперь он уже не был так уверен. 

Но о чем Лэнсу там надо думать? Или он уже жалеет о том, что произошло между ними ночью? Или не жалеет, но ему надо обдумать? А что обдумывать? К каким выводам он придет? Может быть, решит, что его жизнь устраивает его такой, какая она есть, и включать в нее Кита — слишком сложно? 

Ведь обещал же вернуться, да еще с сюрпризом. И до сих пор нет. 

Кит решительно выгнал из головы лишние мысли. 

— А с ним не могло что-то случиться по дороге? — спросил Кит Марко. 

Марко только пожал плечами. 

— Да нет, вроде, он туда постоянно мотается. И никогда ничего не было. 

Но Кит заметил в его лице даже не тревогу — так, неуверенность. Словно поведение Лэнса и в самом деле отличалось от обычного. 

Тери, жена Марко, покачала головой. 

— Все когда-то бывает впервые… Может, сходите за ним? Я думаю, он не обидится. 

— Да мне еще джуниберии поливать… — Марко потер затылок. 

— Я полью, — вмешалась Рейчел. — Мне мою долбаную брошюру только завтра сдавать, как раз успею. А вы правда сходите. 

Кит уже знал, что Рейчел, хоть и жила с родителями, на ферме работала постольку поскольку: она была графическим дизайнером и брала заказы через интернет. Да и Марко с женой, оба строительные подрядчики, отлучались на очередной проект иногда на несколько месяцев, иногда на год и больше. Сильвио, старший племянник Лэнса и сын Луиса, учился в университете и приезжал к семье только на каникулы. Вероника тоже иногда наведывалась, но редко. Еще реже ей удавалось вытащить Акшу. Кит знал это из первых рук, потому что Вероника иногда добиралась прямо до него и в ультимативном порядке требовала дать Акше отпуск. (Кит никогда не возражал против отпуска для Акши — она и так работала почти без выходных. Чаще всего возражала сама Акша: перспектива общаться с людьми до сих пор приводила ее в ужас еще сильнее, чем Кита.) 

В общем, на самом деле семья целиком собиралась в доме не так уж часто, Киту повезло, что он застал их почти в полном составе. 

Идти в горы, когда едва перевалило за полдень и жара даже не думает спадать — не самая блестящая идея. Но Марко заверил, что «тут на самом деле недалеко», да и сам он, похоже, от жары ни малейшего неудобства не испытывал. Киту не хотелось показаться слабаком, поэтому он мрачно плелся за ним, стараясь не отставать и пореже прикладываться к бутылке с водой: обезвоживание — это плохо, но если пить на ходу, тяжелеешь. 

Кит почти не обращал внимания на окружающие виды: ни на бесконечные зеленые складки лесистых предгорий, которые открывались с нового ракурса за каждым поворотом тропы; ни на обвитые вьюнком развалины старых ферм, иногда встававшие по обеим сторонам; ни на разноцветные скалы, нависавшие прямо над дорогой; ни на белые камни, россыпью лежащие в сочной зеленой траве. Он кое-как огляделся, только когда тропа перестала уходить под уклон, а воздух сделался прохладнее. Подняв глаза, Кит увидел круглую каменистую вершину горы, которую заметил еще с фермы. Теперь она возвышалась гораздо ближе, почти у них над головами, но все еще очень далеко — немного в стороне по правую руку. 

Вокруг вершины туманом клубились низкие облака. 

— Туда мы взбираться не будем, — сказал Марко. — Она выше, чем кажется, да и безопасной тропы нет. Это нужно специально снаряжаться. А монастырь тут… Эй, младшенький! Встречай гостей! 

Они завернули за поворот дороги и в самом деле увидели крошечную каменную клетушку церкви с единственной башней. Около нее из проржавевшего столбика-колонки падал в каменную чашу родник, деловито журча. 

— Лэнс! — снова крикнул Марко. — Ты там спишь, что ли? 

Нет ответа. 

— Наверное, правда задремал. Пойдем, я знаю, где его укрытие. 

Укрытие Лэнса оказалось не в церкви, а в лучше сохранившихся хозяйственных постройках рядом. Наверное, раньше это была монастырская кухня: здесь еще стояла огромная, почерневшая от сажи угольная печь. В низкой каменной нише около печи, которую, наверное, раньше занимала посуда, лежал свернутый спальный мешок, фонарик на солнечных батарейках и спички. Очевидно, Лэнс и правда здесь ночевал. 

— Ха, надо же, — Марко поднял спальный мешок и достал из-под него пластиковый пакет, запечатанный скотчем. — Кажется, Лэнс все-таки сюда сегодня не заходил. 

— Почему? — не понял Кит. 

— Потому что, — Марко развернул пакет, достал оттуда маленькую шоколадку Hershy’s и протянул Киту. — Если бы он тут был, то уж шоколадкой бы угостился. Это его неприкосновенный запас, он их тут держит. 

— ...Потому что от шоколада у него прыщи, — вспомнил Кит. Лэнс раньше все время на это жаловался: как он любит шоколад и как ему нельзя его есть слишком часто. 

— Точно, — Марко посмотрел на Кита с неразличимым в полумраке выражением лица. — А ты его хорошо знаешь, да? 

— Он мой друг, мы вместе воевали, — Кит пожал плечами, не зная, что еще сказать. 

Или как выразить одолевавшее его чувство общности с Лэнсом, желание быть с ним, готовность лететь через пол-вселенной ради этого. Он Лэнсу-то толком не мог это все сказать, что уж говорить о его брате. 

— М-да, — Марко потер затылок, оглянулся. — Слушай, а правда, где он тогда? Куда ушел без телефона? 

— Не знаю, — Кит почувствовал, что тревога разгорелась сильнее. — Он только сказал, что у него для меня какой-то сюрприз, но он скоро будет. 

— Вдвойне странно… Рейчел сказала, что ты у него в комнате ночевал, так? 

Кит кивнул. 

— Нет, тут что-то не так, — решил Марко. — Малыш всегда ведет себя как джентльмен, он бы вот так с концами не пропал. Если бы он хотел тебе что-то отсюда принести, не задерживаясь, он бы уже вернулся. 

— Мы не могли с ним разминуться? 

Марко покачал головой. 

— Тут есть еще одна тропа вниз, но она такая… для горных козлов. Да и кончается не у нашей фермы, а в деревне. Зачем бы Лэнсу в деревню без денег и телефона? 

— Пойдем спустимся по козлиной тропе, — решил Кит. — А дальше будет видно. 

Он сразу представил, как Лэнс лежит где-то там со сломанной ногой и уже сорвал голос, зовя на помощь. 

Для Кита тропа оказалась не такой уж сложной, хотя из-за Марко спускались они медленно. Лэнса нигде не было: ни со сломанной ногой, ни здорового. Когда они спустились, было уже четыре часа дня. Марко позвонил Лидии, но выяснилось, что на ферму Лэнс не возвращался. 

В деревне они заглянули в бар, в оба магазина и в мастерскую Тойво. Никто из хозяев сегодня Лэнса не видел. 

Тогда Кит наконец набрал Пидж. 


	9. Chapter 9

Кит еще не успел ничего сказать, как Пидж выкрикнула в трубку: 

— Одиннадцатый! Шестьдесят пятый европейский! А дальше сами разбирайтесь со своей насыщенной личной жизнью, придурки! 

— Что? — Кит слегка оторопел. — О чем ты? 

— О размере! 

— ...Неважно, нет времени. Пидж, Лэнс пропал. У меня есть основания полагать, что его могли похитить. 

— Что?! — поразился стоящий рядом Марко. 

Кит не обратил на это внимание, потому что Пидж синхронно с ним задохнулась в трубке: 

— Что?!. — в отличие от Марко, она тут же опомнилась. — Так, я слушаю. Что тебе нужно? 

Кит сказал. Пидж пообещала быть через десять минут с группой для особых поручений. 

Кит ругнулся про себя: когда они прилетят, он даже не успеет добраться до фермы. 

И тут, как по заказу, появился Космо — прямо посреди тихой, мощеной булыжником улочки, у уличного кафе, где за столиком играли в карты двое местных. На сей раз волк не заботился о маскировке и вырос до размера коня-тяжеловоза. Марко вскрикнул, когда волк ткнулся огромным носом в плечо Кита, затем превентивно зарычал в воздух поверх его головы. 

— Это что такое? 

— Это Космо. Не узнал? 

— Узнал, конечно! Но откуда… И почему такой большой… 

Кит пожал плечами. Колин Холт как-то объясняла ему, что Космо обладал некоторыми зачатками телепатии и всегда чувствовал настроения Кита на большом расстоянии. Видимо, в природе эти космические волки ощущали присутствие других членов стаи даже на расстоянии многих тысяч, возможно, даже миллионов миль — на соседнем астероиде или на спине другого космического животного. 

И, как всегда, когда Кит был сильно встревожен и расстроен, Космо появился рядом. Разумеется, сразу приняв свой самый угрожающий вид, чтобы отпугивать врагов. 

Вот что бы ему не появиться раньше! Но раньше Кит себя еще контролировал. Он еще думал, что они найдут Лэнса в городе. 

— Ты хочешь на ферму быстро или нет? — спросил Кит, хватая Марко за локоть. 

Тот обалдело кивнул, Кит взялся другой рукой за шерсть волка — и мир привычно закрутился вокруг, через долю секунды сложившись в заросший джунибериями двор. 

На объяснения с семьей Лэнса Кит не стал тратить лишнее время, предоставив это Марко. До прибытия отряда с биосканерами, если Пидж была точна, оставалось еще девять минут. Поэтому Кит попросил Космо поискать Лэнса. 

Переместиться прямо к Лэнсу волк не смог — или не захотел. Кит уже несколько раз пробовал разучить с ним этот трюк, но Космо отказывался телепортироваться в не виденные прежде места к кому-то кроме Кита. Наверное, только его он воспринимал членом стаи. Но нюх у него был даже лучше, чем у обычной собаки. Кит ругал себя, что не подумал об этом раньше. Но родные Лэнса вели себя так спокойно, так уверены были, что знают, куда он пошел… 

Послушно обнюхав футболку Лэнса, Космо повертел головой в комнате, уверенно спустился по лестнице (фотографии на стенах подрагивали от его тяжелых шагов), заглянул в коровник — и повел Кита прочь, но не в сторону горной тропы. В сторону соседней фермы, заброшенной и полуразрушенной. 

Опустив нос к земле, Космо дошел почти до покинутого дома, который обступили розовые кусты — уже порядком одичавшие, но еще усыпанные нежными ярко-красными бутонами. Усевшись возле деревянного крыльца, которое кусты обступили гуще всего, волк коротко тявкнул. 

Кит огляделся. 

Ничего вокруг не было подозрительного, если не считать нескольких уже высохших цветков, валявшихся неподалеку — кто-то, похоже, срезал их секатором. 

Зато на траве бывшего газона метрах в двадцати трава была не просто сильно примята, но даже опалена. Словно сюда садились на малом планетарном катере не слишком эргономичной конструкции. 

Квизнак. 

Почему Кит не подумал об этом раньше?! 

Кит снова набрал Пидж. 

— Мы уже в пути, скоро будем… — начала она. 

— Погоди, — прервал ее Кит. — Объяви Лэнса в розыск. И усиленный досмотр всем кораблям, которые отбывают с Земли через телудав. Полное сканирование на биосигнатуры и живой осмотр всего, что хотя бы приблизительно похоже на Лэнса. 

— Ясно, — Пидж не стала спрашивать, уверен ли Кит и даже не стала жаловаться, что это задержит очередь вылета на несколько часов и вызовет поток жалоб. — Нам еще лететь, или ты летишь ко мне? 

— Летите, — решил Кит после секундного размышления. — Нужно все-таки проверить, не лежит ли Лэнс тут где-то в овраге. У меня нет стопроцентной уверенности, что его уже вывезли с Земли или хотя бы из этого района. 

Завершив вызов, Кит вцепился себе в волосы. 

Идиот! 

Он ведь беспокоился за Лэнса еще с позавчерашнего дня — нет, позволил убаюкать себя, усыпить бдительность здешней тишиной и красотой! Надо было действовать немедленно, сразу же, как только Кит проснулся в девять утра и обнаружил, что Лэнс не вернулся в обещанное время! 

...Нет, нужно было пойти вместе с Лэнсом перед рассветом. Не отпускать одного. 

Потому что на планетарном катере Лэнса могли увезти далеко. То, что сейчас Пидж объявит аврал, — мера почти бесполезная. У похитителей было время с утра. Конечно, корабли стоят в очереди на вылет, бывает, по несколько часов, но если бы Кит планировал похищение, он бы устроил все так, чтобы брать объект незадолго до того, как подойдет эта очередь. У него не было оснований считать этих мерзавцев глупее себя. 

Скорее всего, даже в девять утра уже было поздно. 

***

Пидж прилетела на планетарном катере получше, чем тот, который похитил Лэнса: ее аппарат не опалил траву, когда опустился на полянке перед заброшенной фермой: Кит попросил ее лететь прямо к нему, по пеленгу. 

Она выпрыгнула из дверей первой, за ней — девушка-унилу с пирсингом в носу, еще пара незнакомых Киту ребят в форме Галактической полиции (один человек с галранскими боевыми татуировками и еще один скорее всего человек) и Райан Кинкейд. Странно, Кит почему-то не ожидал увидеть никого из знакомцев по «Атласу», как будто они должны были уволиться вместе с Широ. Хотя вроде и знал умом, что все пилоты МФЕ перешли работать к Пидж. 

Катер тут же взлетел: видимо, в нем кто-то еще оставался. Троица незнакомых Киту полицейских разбежалась по территории фермы: унилу начала собирать образцы почвы и травы с обожженного пятна, двое других обежали дом. 

— Поищет Лэнса еще с воздуха БЛИП-технологиями, как ты и хотел, — пояснила Пидж в ответ на взгляд Кита. — Если он тут где-то поблизости, мы его найдем. 

— Ясно. 

— Ну, рассказывай, что тут у вас произошло. 

Кит поглядел на Кинкейда. Тот улыбнулся уголком рта. 

— Ты меня знаешь, — сказал он. — И к тому же я на службе. 

— Да, — подтвердила Пидж. — Дальше нас никуда не уйдет. Во что Лэнс опять вляпался? 

Киту не потребовалось много времени, чтобы вкратце обрисовать события последних двух дней. Он не упустил ничего: упомянул и визит на пляж, и то, что они с Лэнсом этой ночью переспали. Вдруг это окажется важным. Кит слишком хорошо знал, что порой самая незначительная деталь может лечь на весы любой операции успехом или провалом. А потому подавил неловкость и въевшееся в кости нежелание делиться с кем-либо подробностями своей личной жизни (было бы, чем делиться) и выложил все, как есть, но как можно короче. 

По ходу его рассказа глаза Пидж все больше и больше округлялись. 

— Квизнак его подери, классический Лэнс! — воскликнула она. — Как влюбится, так сразу все наперекосяк! 

Тут Кит не выдержал и покраснел. Она прямо так уверена, что Лэнс в него влюблен?.. Нет, Кит не сомневался, что Лэнс его любит, у них даже был этот разговор ночью. Но — каким-то таким спокойным, ровным чувством, длиной в двенадцать лет (или сколько там прошло по счету Лэнса?). А Пидж как будто говорила о пылающей страсти. 

— Шеф, post hoc, propter hoc, — покачал головой Райан. 

Он намекал на логическую ошибку: мол, после не значит вследствие. 

— Да я знаю, знаю, — вздохнула Пидж. — Но ведь напрашивалось же! 

Кит понимал, что да, напрашивалось. Он и сам ведь все время ожидал какого-то подвоха. 

Между тем Кинкейд продолжал: 

— Вряд ли это романтические соперники Кита. Я бы скорее подозревал тех, кто откуда-то узнал о Лэнсовых целительских способностях. Ты уже звонил этому доктору, Кит? 

Кит только помотал головой: собирался, но Пидж прилетела очень быстро. 

— А мне лично кажется более подозрительным Невар, сын Ломор, — решила Пидж. — Что-то он очень вовремя исчез. Вот им я и займусь. А вы, Райан, Кит, займитесь Джорджевичем. 

— Допустишь к расследованию? — приподнял брови Кит. 

Он ожидал, что будет больше споров, и, может быть, даже придется выпрашивать у матери какой-нибудь специальный дипломатический статус. Ради этого Кит бы не погнушался. 

Видно, за мирные годы он подзабыл, что Пидж всегда ставила семью выше правил. 

— Тебя попробуй не пусти, — хмыкнула она. 

Затем неожиданно быстро обняла Кита, не выпуская из рук планшет, на котором уже начала что-то набирать. 

— В моих же интересах вернуть этого идиота как можно быстрее и заняться текучкой, — сообщила Пидж, вжавшись очками в грудь Кита. — А ты его из черной дыры достанешь, я тебя знаю. 

Космо выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы подкрасться и лизнуть Пидж в щеку. 

Она засмеялась. 

— И у тебя гигантский телепортирующийся волк. Это может здорово ускорить дело. Да, моя прелесть? — и погладила Космо по носу. 

***

Доктор Джорджевич оказался тупиком. Сначала он не поверил в исчезновение Лэнса, рассердился, даже начал ему звонить на телефон прямо при Ките и Кинкейде. Потом испугался, что их с Лэнсом благонамеренные махинации как-то всплывут наружу и повредят ему или больнице. И наконец — расстроенно заверил, что ничего не знает и ничего не понимает. Никто к нему в последние дни не обращался и о Лэнсе не расспрашивал. 

— И Невар, сын Ломор, не обращался? — спросил Кит. 

— Дался вам этот Невар! — Джорджевич вытер лысину: в его маленьком кабинете шумно работал старинный кондиционер, но врач все равно потел. — Вчера уже про него спрашивали… выписался и выписался! С тех про него ничего не слышал! — он уже чуть не плакал. — Жалею уже, что связался с ним! Не надо было Лэнсу позволять его лечить… 

— Погодите, разве это не ваша была идея? — заинтересовался Кит. 

Лэнс, конечно, точно не говорил ему, чья, но с его слов у Кита сложилось впечатление, что это Джорджевич обратился к нему с просьбой помочь олкари, а Лэнс долго отказывался, не желая нечаянно раскрыть свой секрет. 

— Да какое там! — Джорджевич досадливо отмахнулся. — Я ему вообще редко кого-то предлагаю! Он сам по больнице ходит и как нюхом чует… Я его прикрываю больше, чтобы парень не подставился со своими исцелениями… Добрый самаритянин, чтоб его! Здравого смысла ни на грош! 

— И олкари он вот так же… приметил? — уточнил Кинкейд. 

— Да, десять дней назад, когда его к нам перевели. 

А Киту сказал, что две недели. Чтоб его. Ну ладно, допустим, округлил. Но Киту уже начинало казаться, что словам Лэнса вообще верить ни в чем нельзя. Как будто он живет в какой-то своей иррациональной реальности. 

Злость и страх за него мешались в Ките со жгучей нежностью к этому придурку. Очень ему повезло, что с ним был Кинкейд, иначе Кит бы, наверное, не додумался бы задать Джорджевичу ни одного верного вопроса. 

А Райан молодец: спросил, как часто Лэнс помогал Джорджевичу, узнал у него все имена пациентов (на удивление, не так много, как Кит думал, но гораздо больше, чем было бы разумно, если стараться не привлекать к себе внимания). И еще спросил, знал ли о Лэнсе персонал больницы и не наметил ли он кого-то себе в пациенты после олкари. 

— Персоналу я его представил как моего бывшего студента, который пишет научную работу об организации медицинского обслуживания, — вздохнул Джорджевич. — У нас больница только кажется маленькой, на самом деле народу полно — мы три соседних города обслуживаем. Народ весь на пересменках, многие друг друга знают только в лицо. Так что примелькаться он точно примелькался, а насколько кто в курсе… 

В общем, тут тоже то ли тупик, то ли, наоборот, золотое дно — расследовать и расследовать. 

Кинкейд стряс с Джорджевича еще и электронные расписания всего персонала больницы: как один из старших врачей, он имел к ним доступ. Правда, Джорджевич предупредил, что сотрудники частенько меняются сменами, как кому удобнее. Да и вообще электронный документооборот в больнице страдает. Если хотите точно знать, когда кто работал, надо брать все обходные листы и все электронные учетки, их и сравнивать. А это непочатый край работы. 

— Все равно прогоним через алгоритм, — решил Райан. — И сравним примерно с временем, когда Лэнс бывал в больнице. Может, удастся выяснить, кто из сотрудников чаще всего с ним пересекался и имел возможность его вычислить. 

— А потом окажется, что вычислила его приходящая уборщица, — пробормотал Кит, — которой ни в одной учетке нет. 

Он как раз придержал Кинкейду дверь, потому что у того были заняты руки планшетами, и заметил такую уборщицу в коридоре: женщина в синем комбинезоне домывала углы за моющим роботом. 

Кинкейд только вздохнул. 

— А ты думал, полицейская работа — это только погони по горячим следам? Эх, как я завидую Джиму — ушел в горячее реагирование и горя не знает! 

В общем, все это была пустая суета, но она помогала Киту чувствовать себя хотя бы номинально при деле — а не идиотом, у которого из-под носа увели самое ценное. 

— А правда то, что я слышал о полицейской работе? — спросил Кит, когда они уже выходили на стоянку для автомобилей персонала, где их терпеливо ждал Космо. — Что похищенного надо найти в первые сорок восемь часов? 

Кинкейд слишком долго думал над ответом. 

— Нет, — наконец сказал он. 

Односложно, словно в старые гарнизонные дни, когда он всего стеснялся и пытался выглядеть крутым парнем, говоря как можно меньше. 

Это Кита не успокоило. 

***

Импровизированный штаб расследования развернули прямо в гостиной лэнсовой фермы. 

Кит бы эту гостиную не узнал: из-за задернутых штор она купалась в полумраке, словно какое-нибудь помещение на космической станции, где, как знал Кит, находилась штаб-квартира Галактической полиции. Повсюду разложены были ноутбуки и другие устройства, над большинством из которых мерцали голографические развертки. Экраны громоздились до потолка, полностью скрывая беленые стены и фотографии кубинских пейзажей в простых сосновых рамах. 

И со всех экранов на Кита смотрел Лэнс. 

Ладно, не со всех, с большинства. 

Лэнс в вольтроновских доспехах и с дурацкой якобы обольстительной улыбкой на губах. Совсем юный Лэнс в гарнизонной униформе у флага ООН, с выражением ступора на лице, характерного для официальных фоток. Лэнс постарше, уже с голубыми метками на скулах, одетый цивильно, рядом с Рейчел, которая в черной шапочке и мантии держит в руках магистерский диплом. Просто лицо Лэнса крупным планом. Цифровая модель тела, медленно поворачивающаяся вокруг своей оси; у модели нет ни кожи, ни цвета лица, но Кит всего несколько часов назад изучал это тело руками и губами — разумеется, он его узнал. 

В общем, Лэнс во всех видах, Кита даже замутило. 

И посреди всего этого сидела Пидж, уткнувшись в монитор и жуя разросшуюся энчиладу — как его, пирожок. Пирожки горкой высились на большом блюде посреди журнального столика: единственное, что выдавало гражданскую сущность гостиной. Ну, не считая диванов с мягкими подушками, но диваны с мягкими подушками бывали и в некоторых офисах, Кит сам видел. 

— Райан мне скинул все, что вы нарыли от доктора, негусто, — сказала Пидж, не поднимая головы, когда Кит вошел. — Кирк с Лейси уже пробежались по соседям. Ничего хорошего не принесли, если не считать пирожков. Ты ешь, я проверила, они не отравлены. 

— У Снежаны были? — догадался Кит. 

— Ага, я с ней даже по коммуникатору поговорила… Чокнутая семейка, — Пидж сказала это одобрительно. — Серьезно, впервые встречаю полиамурку на пять членов, и чтобы все нормально уживались и не какая-то дебильная секта. Лэнса в подвале они не держат, машина их никуда вчера и сегодня не ездила, только на пляж и обратно. Все на месте. Других ближайших соседей нет, в городе тоже все тихо. Ну как тихо… все уже, конечно, обсуждают исчезновение Лэнса и то, что искать его подорвались аж два паладина Вольтрона. Местный новостной сайт уже начал делать сюжет, но я их пока притормозила — мол, шумиха помешает расследованию. 

— То есть его инкогнито мы таки выдали, — Кит подумал и все-таки взял пирожок. 

Неизвестно, когда придется действовать. Хуже нет, чем в критический момент остаться с голодным желудком. 

Пирожок был с чем-то молочным, рассыпчатым. Вроде сыра, но не сыр. Кит отметил это чисто автоматически, как всегда отмечал незнакомые субстанции, которые приходилось есть. Вкуса он не почувствовал, не смог бы даже сказать потом, сладко или солоно. 

— Не обязательно, — ответила Пидж. — Не представляешь, что только люди готовы заобъяснять до неузнаваемости… Я тут смотрю локальный форум, народ уже теоретизирует, что Лэнс еще со школьных времен крутит интрижку то ли с тобой, то ли со мной… и все ждут, когда появится Лэнс Макклейн, красавец-блондин, паладин Красного льва и автор Розовой книги! 

«Макклейн, — подумал Кит. — Нет, не может быть. Они же кубинцы, пусть и явно смешанных кровей…» 

Поймав его взгляд, Пидж закатила глаза: 

— Это из шоу. Там вообще много всего переврали. Нам с Ханком характеры попутали, а вам еще и фамилии. Широ из японца в шведа превратили — зачем, одни звезды знают… Ну, и мне пол сменили до кучи, но это мелочи уже… — она прервалась, скосила глаз на соседний экран и захрюкала. — Ха! Там кто-то выдвинул идею, что Лэнс и есть Красный паладин, но этого кого-то подняли на смех. И напомнили, что наш Лэнс — на самом деле Алонсо. 

Надо же, Алонсо! Кит этого не знал. 

Спрашивать у Пидж фамилию он постеснялся. 

Он также подавил рвущуюся с языка язвительную реплику «А кроме сплетен и бесполезной инфы ты что-нибудь нарыла?» Вместо этого он сказал: 

— Ты очень многое успела за такой короткий срок. 

Пидж оскалилась и яростно откусила от пирожка с таким видом, будто обгладывала мясо с кости. 

— Извини за филлеры, но я как раз ждала последние новости по Невару… потому что, похоже, это наш мальчик. 

— Это он похитил Лэнса? — Кит замер, не донеся пирожок до рта. 

— Или помогал. Дом, где вы с Лэнсом вчера были, он позавчера продал риэлтеру, не торгуясь. Прямо ночью. Причем сделал это через интернет, и не местным, то есть еще потерял в цене. Хотя земная недвижимость везде, кроме Гарнизонного центра, сейчас и так дешевая. Его жена, Дэннис Менга, вчера уволилась со здешней атомной станции, где была в бессрочном отпуске по семейным обстоятельствам. Они взяли такси до аэровокзала вчера рано утром — и все. Пропали с концами. Нигде не светились, за два дня ни разу не пользовались картами. В анклаве олкари понятия не имеют, где Невар может быть. Они говорят, он всегда был нелюдимым, близких друзей мне не назвали. 

Кит уже искренне подивился скорости работы Пидж. 

— Но это еще не все, — пальцы свободной от пирожка руки Пидж набрали на планшете короткую команду, и на голографическом экране появилось изображение побитого жизнью планетарного катера. — Чи-Лу удалось снять показатели катера, на котором увезли Лэнса… и мы этот катер нашли! Он миновал телудав в восемь тридцать сегодня утром, направляясь в район Наксории… К сожалению, дальше его проследить пока не удалось. Катер был арендован небольшой фирмой, которая занимается доставкой удобрений. Ребята с этой фирмой связались — они либо виртуозно врут, либо правда ни слухом, ни духом, что их именем воспользовались… Так вот, оказалось, что Невар, сын Ломор, был одним из подрядчиков этой компании. 

Кит ругнулся. 

— Но это еще не все, — продолжала Пидж. — Ребята успели прошвырнуться к их дому. Мы не ожидали что-то там найти, раз они его продали, но для очистки совести… Короче, там вьюнок такой снаружи растет, с оранжевыми цветочками… 

— Да? — Кит вспомнил этот вьюнок. 

— Это не просто так вьюнок. Это охренеть не просто так вьюнок. Понятия не имею, почему Невар его не уничтожил, когда уезжал. Чи-Лу сейчас везет образец в лабораторию, но я уже сразу могу сказать, что это какие-то нейротехнологии на ботанической основе, причем запрещенные Коалицией. 

Кит выругался уже смачнее. 

— Что его вообще понесло в эти развалины? — он имел в виду, конечно, Лэнса, а не злонамеренного олкари. 

Пидж его поняла и подняла на Кита одновременно сочувственные, недоумевающие и почти смеющиеся глаза: 

— Ты что, не понял? Он тебе за розами поперся, дубина! Ты же любишь розы! 

— Что?! — Киту показалось, что он ослышался. 

Он абсолютно равнодушно относился к розам. Вообще как-то не думал о них. Да и о цветах в принципе. Ну вот джуниберии приятно пахли, и то Кит считал, что на ферме Лэнса их как-то переизбыток. 

Поэтому, даже увидев срезанные розы на земле, Кит ни на секунду не подумал, что они предназначались ему. 

— Это в твоем личном деле, — пояснила Пидж медленно и доходчиво, как маленькому. — Ты анкету заполнял, когда поступал в Гарнизон. Любимый цветок — роза. Любимое животное — гиппопотам. 

Кит смутно припомнил себя во время процедуры психологической оценки — двенадцатилетнего и злого на весь мир. 

— Да я там писал что попало, лишь бы отстали! — он не знал, смеяться ему или плакать. — Я собак люблю! Кто вообще эти анкеты составляет! 

Пидж только хлопнула себя по лбу. 

А Кит подумал: хорошо, что Лэнс не попытался привести ему гиппопотама.


	10. Chapter 10

_В нынешних школьных учебниках написано много страшных умных слов про то, почему империя Заркона не могла победить._

_Но, когда паладины дрались, они этого не понимали. Причины, почему поражение неизбежно, ученые всегда придумывают потом, когда это поражение уже стало свершившимся фактом истории. А паладины даже учеными не были. Они были просто подростками — не считая одного молодого пилота, которого тоже ничто до этого не готовило к такой ответственной роли!_

_Сначала им все казалось немного компьютерной игрой: в крайнем случае можно бросить консоль и пойти домой. Потом реальность заявила о себе, но победа все равно казалась неизбежной._

_Сам сейчас удивляюсь: глупая же мысль. Нас семеро плюс четверо мышей — против миллионов галра! Но вот верилось в нее с полной убежденностью. А когда кто-то переставал верить, одного взгляда на то, как Аллура работает без устали, хватало, чтобы преодолеть короткое малодушие. Думалось: даже в самый черный час у Пидж всегда будет крутая идея; Ханк придумает, как из сломанного самоката и алтейского телевизора собрать крутой девайс, который эту идею осуществит; Широ посидит немного со сложным лицом и расскажет простой, но изящный план, как это все сделать; Кит выполнит этот план на одном упрямстве и туннельном зрении, а Лэнс, конечно, будет поддерживать высокий моральный дух, как у него всегда это отлично получается. Аллура же будет помогать каждому из них, на каждом шаге этого пути._

_Не всегда такая настойчивость вселяет любовь. Поначалу, помню, мы Аллуру почти ненавидели._

_Но верно говорят: любовь с ненавистью ходят рука об руку._

«Розовая книга радости»

***

Лэнс выплывал из забытия с чувством всесокрушающей обиды на вселенную. 

Одно это сразу же дало ему понять, что его кто-то поймал. Каждый раз, когда его брали в плен, будь то русалки на покрытой океаном планете, пираты или галра, он при пробуждении чувствовал именно обиду на вселенную. Даже досаду. Как будто если бы можно было немного по-другому повернуться, пойти в другую сторону или что-то в этом роде, то плена можно было бы избежать. 

В этот раз было особенно обидно, что не донес Киту цветы. 

Он даже Пидж позвонил, чтобы узнать, какие цветы Кит любит (Лэнс не сомневался, что у нее, как у страшного-ужасного хакера, есть доступ и к этой информации — он смотрел всякие сериалы). И Пидж даже ему ответила, хоть и поворчала, чтобы решали всякие такие проблемы без нее. И ответ даже оказался нормальным, вполне достижимым, а то Лэнс боялся, что Кит обожает кактусы — и где бы он в пять утра искал на Балканах цветущий кактус? Пришлось бы угонять Китов катер, а Лэнс не заметил, куда он вчера положил ключ — в общем, куча проблем! 

А достать розы можно было без особого труда: прекрасные розовые кусты росли как раз на соседней ферме. Их разводили родители Лизы, пока не уехали. 

Чем более законченные формы приобретала обида, тем сильнее прояснялось в голове, и скоро Лэнс понял, что лежит на чем-то мягком. Очень мягком. Не веря себе, он раскинул руки и подвигал ими. Они заскользили по шелковому, гладкому, прохладному. Дорогая ткань вроде шелка, но не шелк. Что-то очень знакомое, он давно такого не ощущал… 

Что бы Лэнс ни ощупывал, оно легко отделилось от поверхности, и ладонь Лэнса пролезла в узкую прохладную щель, шелковистую со всех сторон. Опять же знакомое чувство, очень простое, как вкус воды или запах бананов. Если бы голова не гудела так, Лэнс бы непременно вспомнил. 

Лэнс рывком сел, чуть было не утонув в толстенном мягком матрасе. 

Нет, не в матрасе: в мягком полу! 

Ярко-голубое покрытие пола гармонировало со стенками чуть более светлого оттенка и с длинной синей ночной рубашкой, в которую Лэнс был обряжен. А вот подушки, рассыпанные всюду по этому полу, выделялись: были тут и желтые, и розовые, и полосатые, и в крапинку, и с причудливым узором. 

Раньше, ощупывая все вокруг, Лэнс сдвинул как раз одну из этих подушек. Он просто не ожидал, очнувшись в плену, оказаться в таком великолепии, вот и не сразу понял. 

Комната была неярко освещена: читать можно, но по глазам не бьет. Однако ни одного светильника Лэнс не заметил. 

Еще он ощутил легкую вибрацию, слабый запах вентиляционных фильтров — все очень характерно для космического корабля. 

«Ну вот, — подумал Лэнс, — неужели меня наконец-то похитили в гарем?» 

Он чуть было не сказал это вслух, но вовремя удержался. А вдруг правда? 

Вместо этого он осмотрел и обнюхал себя. Кроме синей ночной рубашки ничего на нем не было, даже белья. От кожи Лэнса исходил слабый запах антисептиков, как будто его в них искупали. Кожа лица и рук предсказуемо высохла. Волосы пахли тем же самым и тоже казались сухими. Ногти немного отросли и явно нуждались в маникюре, никто об этом не позаботился. Значит, с момента похищения прошло дня два. 

Два дня, и Кит с Пидж его до сих пор не нашли? Плохо. 

Еще Лэнс обнаружил свежую ранку на бедре, прикрытую пластырем. Там ему гарнизонные медики когда-то вживили имплант для отслеживания уровня серотонина в крови. Лэнс о нем почти забыл, так, натыкался иногда пальцами на бугорок, когда мылся. И информацию с него, понятное дело, много лет не проверял. 

Очевидно, похитители Лэнса приняли безобидный медицинский девайс за жучок. Лэнс понадеялся, что они потратят уйму человекочасов, расковыривая его и пытаясь понять, где там трансмиттер. Хотя вряд ли, конечно; скорее, просто в кислоте растворят. 

Неприятная ситуация, с какой стороны не посмотри. 

По крайней мере, ничего, кроме заклеенной ранки на бедре, не болело и не саднило. Транспортировали его бережно и профессионально. 

Лэнс начал осматривать комнату. Потолок нависал очень низко — стоять Лэнс мог, только подогнув колени. В этом были свои преимущества: например, он мог тщательно его ощупать, а также проверить стены и углы. 

Ничего это не дало: та же шелковистая ткань, которую, тем не менее, не порвать и не расковырять ногтями, как ни старайся. И стены, и потолок мягкие, упругие, словно в психбольнице. Это настораживало: они ожидают, что он будет биться о них головой? 

Лэнс прикинул, что гарем — это еще неплохо. Из гарема можно сбежать. Он всегда мечтал попробовать себя в роли рокового обольстителя. Другое дело, что Лэнс очень сомневался в таком своем везении. 

Да и кому он нужен в гарем, так, если говорить честно? Во-первых, он уже давно не красивый мальчик и, понятное дело, не одалиска. Во-вторых, его будут искать, похитители явно и сами себе в этом отчет отдавали — вот даже имплант удалили, приняв за маячок. Кому нужен такой проблематичный раб? 

Может, кто-то из фанатов с вольтроновских времен настолько голову потерял, что не считается с трудностями? 

Лэнс не мог решить, нравится ему такой вариант развития событий или нет. С одной стороны, одержимому психу можно задурить голову. А с другой стороны, одержимый псих может решить, что лучше он безопасности ради Лэнсу руки-ноги отрежет. Лэнс о таком читал. 

С третьей стороны, тогда Лэнсу потом сделают крутые протезы, как у Широ. Тоже не так уж плохо. 

Уф-ф, бесполезно, так можно только голову сломать! И когда появятся его пленители, он будет совершенно беспомощен и не сможет попытаться удрать. 

Лэнс упал на мягкий пол в центре комнаты, драматично разбросав руки и ноги, и собрался терпеливо сходить с ума, прокручивая в голове разные сценарии и гадая, когда же в дверь вломится Кит во главе своего отряда галранских амазонок. 

И в этот момент дверь — позади него, кстати! — разъехалась в пазы на полу и потолке. В проеме стояли трое: олкари, человек и четырехрукий синекожий инопланетянин (не унилу), Лэнс запамятовал название их вида. 

Квизнак! Лэнс торопливо сел и развернулся к ним, тут же отметив, что и олкари, и человек (женщина) показались ему знакомыми. 

Четырехрукий упал на колени и низко поклонился, упираясь в пол всеми ладонями: 

— Приветствую вас, о великий пророк! 

— Это вы мне? — переспросил Лэнс озадаченным тоном. 

— Вам, о пророк, — тепло сказала женщина. В ее устах «пророк» звучало как «дорогой». — Извините, что пригласили вас так экстравагатно. Но нельзя было терять ни секунды. Только вы можете нам помочь. Во имя Аллуры! 

— Во имя Аллуры! — откликнулись синекожий и олкари. 

Тут Лэнс узнал женщину — это была Дэннис, жена Невара, сына Ломор. Только она подкрасила волосы, обновила макияж и помолодела лет на десять. Олкари рядом с ней, наверное, и был Невар: Лэнс не видел его до того, как болезнь его иссушила, поэтому и узнать не мог. 

А еще он понял, что влип. 

Это не один одержимый псих. Их тут много. 

***

Кит сходил с ума. 

За зашторенными окнами гостиной стало темно по-настоящему; голографические экраны громоздились вдоль стен в несколько слоев, закрывая друг друга. Кроме того, по просьбе Кинкейда Марко принес старомодную пробковую доску, на которую прикрепили несколько распечанных фотографий и соединили их кусочками ярко-зеленой бечевы. Агенты Пидж явились с рапортами и были отправлены по разным делам. Лидия дважды заглядывала в комнату, призывая обедать. 

С момента похищения Лэнса прошло уже около десяти варг — то есть часов — а у них все еще не было никакой конкретики. 

Арендованный катер растворился на просторах освоенной Вселенной. Невар с женой тоже растворились, аки духи небесные, которым не нужно есть, пить и одеваться. Подробный опрос сослуживцев Дэннис Менга ничего не дал, точно так же ничего не дало интервью со старейшиной Артер, главой олкарийского анклава. 

Нет, от последнего интервью польза все-таки была: Артер объяснила им, что «сын Ломор» не значило, что Невар в буквальном смысле приходился сыном некой женщине с таким именем. Ломор называли одно из Великих деревьев, оставшихся на Олкарионе. Если олкари называл себя сыном или дочерью Ломор, он объявлял себя одновременно духовным последователем Учительницы Ломор, превратившейся в дерево на заре времен, и членом довольно разветвленного клана. Большинство клана приходилось друг другу кровными родственниками, однако часто бывало и так, что люди покидали клан, в котором родились, и переходили в другой. Некоторые даже меняли несколько кланов в течение жизни, если менялись их убеждения. 

Например, олкари верили, что нельзя быть счастливыми в браке, если не принадлежишь к одному клану. 

Дэннис к клану Ломор не принадлежала. 

— Когда я последний раз говорила с ними, они собирались обратиться с просьбой принять ее в круг Ломор, — сообщила им по видеосвязи Артер, дочь Талис, — пожилая, полная достоинства олкари. — Но на Земле это невозможно. А потом состояние Невара ухудшилось, и им стало не до этого. 

— Спасибо! Вы нам очень помогли! — Пидж сделала замысловатый вежливый жест, на который олкари так же замысловато ответила. После чего вызов прервался. 

— Она нам правда помогла? — с сомнением спросил Кит. 

— Да. Потому что принятие в круг — очень серьезное дело. Для олкари брак очень важен, еще важнее, чем для людей. А пока Дэннис не в его круге, их брак для олкари недействителен. Если они задумали ее вступление до болезни Невара, значит, почти наверняка захотят продолжить после его выздоровления. 

— Что нужно сделать, чтобы тебя приняли в круг? — спросил Кит. 

Он почти не сомневался, что Пидж это знает. Она восхищалась олкари и их культурой, хотя к этому восхищению примешивалась изрядная доля вины. 

И Пидж действительно знала. 

Она рассказала Киту, что в каждом клане есть несколько уважаемых людей, так называемых Стволов, к чьему мнению прислушиваются все без исключения. Ствол — не то же самое, что старейшина поселения, хотя часто эти должности совпадают. Ствол — в первую очередь духовный лидер. Чтобы попасть в круг, нужно пройти собеседование с ним. Это не формальность, это настоящий глубокий разговор, иной раз даже с использованием нейроприборов, инициирующих поверхностное телепатическое прощупывание. Ствол принимает кандидата, только если находит его достойным. 

В зависимости от размера круга (или клана) у него может быть от двух до нескольких сотен Стволов. Теоретически принять в круг может любой из них, но практически многие олкари стараются попасть на прием к Стволу рангом повыше. 

— А ранги у них официальные? 

— Нет, — хмыкнула Пидж. — Чисто на социальном капитале, у кого лайков больше. Многие выдумывают всякие причуды, чтобы показать, что уж они-то круче. Например, не разговаривают ни с кем в комнате напрямую, а заводят себе специального толмача. 

— Надо же, — подивился Кит. 

— Ага, ничто человеческое олкари не чуждо. 

— И сколько Стволов в круге Ломор? К кому из них они будут пробиваться на прием? 

— А вот это я и пытаюсь сейчас выяснить… Будь добр, помолчи немного. 

Кит послушно заткнулся. Подошел к спящему в углу под голограммами Космо, присел рядом с ним. Волк размеренно дышал, чуть светясь в полутьме гостиной. 

Если бы волк не спал, Кит бы взял его на пробежку. Ночь лунная. А даже если и не лунная, что с того? Галра видят в темноте куда лучше, чем люди. Полугалра тоже. 

— Иногда я думаю, что ты кот, а не волк, — пробормотал Кит. 

В гостиной пахло остатками пирожков, духами Дианы Кирк, одного из агентов Пидж, и нервным напряжением. 

— Та-ак… — воскликнула Пидж с триумфом. — Ты только погляди! 

Она нажала кнопку, и над ее ноутбуком вспыхнула трехмерная модель немолодого, даже откровенно дряхлого олкари. 

— Учитель Сатьят, сын Ломор. Очень знаменитая личность на Олкарионе, а после Исхода — они это так называют, Исход — стал еще знаменитее. Между прочим, Невар был его учеником, Сатьят принимал его в круг по достижению совершеннолетия. Через три дня он устраивает прощальный вечер. 

— Прощальный вечер? — переспросил Кит. 

— У него дефицит релинодекиата, так же, как у Невара. Очевидно, собирается объявить о своем уходе. У олкари это принято, как у древних греков. 

Дальше Пидж могла и не продолжать. Кит немедленно понял, зачем Невар и его жена могли похитить Лэнса. 

***

Визитеры провели Лэнса в соседнее помещение, уже не мягкое и с настоящим потолком, а затем настояли на том, чтобы его приодеть. Он бы счел это плюсом, если бы одежда включала в себя нижнее белье, обувь и брюки. Но ему предложили еще одну длинную рубаху до пят, на сей раз светло-серую, и темно-синий халат, расшитый серебристыми симметричными узорами. Рукава халата волочились по полу, а весил он, наверное, тонну или хотя бы центнер. Еще олкари с поклоном протянул ему неровный деревянный обруч, точь-в-точь копия того, с помощью которых олкари выращивали оружие у себя на деревьях. Только треугльный драгоценный камень спереди светился не зеленым, а голубым. 

— Это часть самой Ломор, — сообщил ему Невар. — Прошу, не откажите нам в чести. 

Лэнсу стало стремновато: он что, на полном серьезе преподнес ему нечто, сделанное из дерева, выращенного на костях его покойной матери? Или что значит, что обруч «часть Ломор»? 

Но он сразу решил, что чем меньше он будет спорить с этими чудиками, тем больше у него шансов выбраться, поэтому без вопросов обруч надел. Он оказался неожиданно тяжелым и как-то неприятно царапал лоб. 

Зеркала ему не дали, но в этом многосоставном и неудобном одеянии Лэнс чувствовал себя младшеклассником на постановке сценки про дары волхвов, не хватало только посоха и младенца. А может, обращение «пророк» настраивало на библейскую волну. 

Лэнс очень надеялся, что его не попросят цитировать Новый завет, он мало что помнил с воскресной школы. 

Далее его повели длинным, ярко освещенным коридором, который, несомненно, находился на космическом корабле — только корабле незнакомой Лэнсу конструкции. Эстетически он напоминал нечто среднее между земной и алтейской техникой: белая и серебристая отделка, плавные изогнутые линии, через равные промежутки в стенах — треугольные панели из матового зеленого стекла. То ли функциональные, то ли красоты ради. 

Дэннис, Невар и синекожий (он представился, но Лэнс его имя не запомнил и решил называть попросту Ти) норовили поддерживать Лэнса под локти и, когда он им это не позволил, стали поддерживать его рукава. Лэнсу было бы неловко, но это правда помогало идти: он боялся запнуться. Кроме того, он совершенно не обманывался их наигранной почтительностью: его явно конвоировали. 

— Готовы? — спросила у него Дэннис, вдруг остановившись. 

— Вы так и не сказали, к чему, — Лэнс хотел говорить уверенно и раздраженно, но получилось почти напуганно. 

— Прошу простить, мы хотели сделать вам сюрприз, — Невар снова поклонился. — Смотрите. 

Он коснулся одного из зеленых треугольников, и стена по левую руку от Лэнса стала совершенно прозрачной, словно ее и вовсе не было. Его спутники тут же развернули Лэнса в эту сторону. 

Коридор оказался частью галереи, опоясывающей огромное помещение внизу — трюм или бальный зал. Под галерей бурлила толпа: людей было так много, что Лэнс не видел ни клочка пола. Ну, почти людей. Некоторые из присутствующих действительно относились к homo sapiens или не слишком от них отличались; Лэнс разглядел алтейские метки и пуижские лицевые татуировки. Большинство было гуманоидами. Некоторые принадлежали к расам, которых Лэнс в жизни никогда не видел или лучше бы не видел. Например, он был почти уверен, что в дальнем углу скрючился самый настоящий Чужой из старого фильма. Тут и там над толпой возвышались фиолетовые макушки галра. 

Все собравшиеся вскидывали в воздух разноцветные руки, скандируя что-то. 

Невар опять провел рукой по треугольнику, и в коридор хлынул звук сотни голосов. Все они хором бесновались: 

— Сла-ва Лэн-су! Сла-ва Лэн-су! 


End file.
